Meeting You Again
by Mah-Xien
Summary: They meet at a very bad situation. But will their love blossom because of that? R&R Please! Next chapter!
1. An Assignment and a Microwave Oven

MEETING YOU AGAIN  
  
BY: Blast_Hornet  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGITAL MOSTERS, IT BELONGS TO TOEI ANIMATION. IF I DO, I WOULD'VE MADE A BETTER ENDING  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: KEN+YOLEI PAIR UP. INCLUDES SORATO AND IZZY+MIMI. I DON'T KNOW, IT WILL CHANGE RATINGS FROM PG-13 TO R FROM TIME TO TIME. DON'T ASK WHY. AND ALSO, I'LL BE JUMPING FROM TIME TO TIME AS ELI KUMARA AND AYAME AKIRA TO SPREAD GOOD LOVE. ANOTHER THING, ALL THE DIGIDESTINED, ALL EXCEPT SORA AND MATT, ARE NOT MARRIED.  
  
CHAPTER I: AN ASSIGNMENT AND A MICROWAVE OVEN  
  
Footsteps could be heard from the hallway. The man in a long coat knocked on the door. Another man from the other side of the door opened it and saw a blue haired man with purple eyes. From the looks of the man, he looked like a detective.  
  
"Ah, Ken Ichjouji." The man greeted. "I am so glad you came. There is something we must talk about."  
  
Ken went inside. To think of going inside his boss' private suite! But he has a job to do. He was given an important assignment, and was able to finish it.  
  
It was a long time ago since he was fighting the evil digimons. The final battle with Bellavandemon was tiring enough. As he listened to his going to be task, he remembered each and every one of his friends: Daisuke, his Jogress, the holder of the Digi-eggs of Courage and Friendship, the goggle wearing leader of the Digidestined; Iori, the small but terrible holder of Knowledge and Reliability, a very cautious guy. They didn't get along well at first, but later when Iori's and Takeru's digimons DNA digivolve, Iori understood and they became quite good friends; Hikari, the bearer of Light, and one good friend; Takeru, the strong willed holder of Hope, and the Jogress partner of Iori; and also Yolei, the lavender haired holder of the Digi-eggs Love and Sincerity. Usually, she'd argue with Daisuke, and Ken would often overhear about her having a major crush on him. Go figure. Not that Ken would have distaste towards her, quite the opposite. She was someone who never was plastic, and would never try hard around anyone. How he wished he could see her right now!  
  
"So Ichijouji, I would suggest you take a short vacation." His boss said. "I'll give you a month off. But if a case pops up, I'll inform you if you want to take the job."  
  
"I appreciate it, sir." Ken answered, standing up. He shook hands with his boss and went out for the door.  
  
A lavender haired woman was busy typing on a computer. Every now and then she'd reach up to adjust her glasses. Yolei was now working in an office as an executive secretary. So far, without a boyfriend and she have her life up her sleeves, she was doing pretty well, what with the good pay. A thought crossed her mind. A boyfriend? Now that's something to think about. She was beautiful, yes, but she was too busy for a boyfriend at the time. Her thoughts were dismissed when she heard rumbling that came from her stomach. With a chuckle, she went to the kitchen. She took some food from the refrigerator and placed it inside the microwave.  
  
She silently thought of the old days when she and the others were in the Digital World. Daisuke and his overrated temper, Iori and his compassion, Hikari and her caring, Takeru and his strong determination, and Ken with his usual kind demeanor. The thought of the blue haired holder of Kindness made Yolei blushed. It was a long time ago, and she never had contact with anyone. What with her job, she didn't even have time to do a little shopping for her own personal joy.  
  
What Yolei didn't know that the oven had surpassed its guarantee seal. As she was preparing tea, there she smelled something was wrong. She turned around and saw that the microwave was smoking. Poisonous fumes were rising out. Seeing the danger, Yolei staggered to the living room, very weak. She had already taken in those fumes, and was suffocating. A few meters away from her door, she collapsed. But before she lost consciousness, she managed to cry. "Someone please help!!!"  
  
Ken was walking briskly towards the elevator. He had nothing else to spend his vacation on. Maybe go somewhere and relax. Maybe meet someone. He shook his head. For fifteen years, he had his eyes on his job. The employees of the office he's currently assigned to often say that he should get a girlfriend, at least something to give him time off while he's free, instead of just going to pubs and talk to different people. But he kept replying that he hadn't found the right girl yet.  
  
"Right girl, huh?" he muttered. His nose smelled something poisonous. He ran to the room where the toxic fumes came from. Actually he came a bit earlier than the man with the fire extinguisher. The man looked at him.  
  
"It's alright, I'm a detective." Ken assured the man.  
  
"Well, you better put that to good use, young man." He replied. "These fumes can kill if stayed even longer."  
  
Ken looked at the door. The fumes are escaping from the door's hinges. He tried using the knob, but it looks like the one staying in this suite doesn't like having strangers around, opening their doors like nobody's business. He tried barging in, but it was no use. The man took the keys out of his pocket and began opening the lock. A click was heard, and Ken first kicked it open. The water sprinklers aren't working, don't know why. He noticed a figure lying on the floor. With the feminine figure and long hair that he couldn't determine what color with the dark room, he guessed the person was female.  
  
"Quick, take her out, detective, I'll take care of that burning oven." The man ordered. Ken hurriedly scooped the woman and ran outside the room.  
  
He took his coat off and used it as a pillow to support the woman's head. When he saw the facial features of the woman, he was stunned. Stunned with familiarity. He tried to place a name with lavender hair, round glasses and a beautiful face. His eyes widen with realization.  
  
"Yolei!" He shook her lightly by the shoulders. "Are you alright?!" After getting no response, he turned to the old man who was finished extinguishing the fumes and flames. Thankfully, the oven was situated in the center counter. "Mister, please get a doctor!"  
  
"Okay!" the man went to the nearest telephone booth and began dialing. Ken turned to Yolei.  
  
Placing his index and middle fingers on the side of the woman's head for the pulse, he was alarmed when he didn't found a pulse. He found himself blushing as his eyes strayed towards her chest. She needs air, and fast. He raised her chin by his left hand. He cautiously pinched her nose and opened her mouth. Commanding his blush to go away, he took in air and pressed his mouth to hers, giving her the air, while his other hand resided just below her chest. He rose and mentally counted a thousand and one before taking in air and repeating the process. 'Don't give up now, Yolei.' He silently demanded. 'Now that I've found you, please don't give up!'  
  
After the fifth breath, he looked for the carotid pulse again, and found that it was returning to normal. He smiled, knowing she'd be okay. The paramedics have arrived and saw the detective stroking the woman's long lavender hair. Seeing the look on Ken's face, it looks like it is alright. The paramedics checked her over.  
  
"She'd be fine." One said. "But she must take a rest. She looks like she's been in a lot. Can you, Detective?"  
  
"I'll take her to my place for a while." Ken answered. "It is spacious enough for the both of us."  
  
The doctors nodded. "Well, we never saw someone as kind as you, Detective."  
  
Ken somehow knew that coming. After all he is the holder of Kindness. "I know this woman. She just happened to be a friend of mine from elementary."  
  
"Elementary, you say?" one asked. "How are you able to recognize her?"  
  
"Simple." He gazed at the sleeping Yolei. "Some things never change. And she is one of those things."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT? THIS WILL CONTINUE UNTIL CHAPTER 6, THE MAYBE YOU CAN GET THE REVIEWS. BAI BAI!  
  
BLAST_HORNET 


	2. Of Blue and Purple

Blast: here we are! Second chapter!  
  
Ken: You deserve a bronze in First Aid.  
  
Blast: Why so, Mr. Genius, sir?  
  
Ken: That mouth-to-mouth resuscitation sucks  
  
Blast: Yeah, it sucks. Maybe I really made it CPR, right Ken? Since Yolei is out cold anyway, she won't know.  
  
Ken: Yeah right Blast. You wouldn't mind saying the disclaimer before I continue? I want to make sure I am still the property of Toei.  
  
Blast: Fine. I don't own Digital Monsters and its characters, including this cute lad here. Are you happy Ken?  
  
Ken: More than ever.  
  
Blast: And also, this is the chapter where one of my alter egos, Eli Kumara will appear. Reviews people!!!  
  
CHAPTER II: OF THE BLUE AND PURPLE  
  
Yolei regained consciousness. "Am I in heaven or something?" she asked dumbly, clutching her head. She took her glasses from the side table and wore it. Looking around, she guessed she must've been carried out. But thinking about the events the other night, all she could remember was passing out, then someone blowing air to her lungs by mouth-to-mouth. She blushed, wishing that the person doing that were female. Remembering what she was supposed to do, she sprang up.  
  
"My report!" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed. She was still in her normal clothes, minus her socks. "Oh damn! My report! I'm going to be late!" she ran out, only succeeding in making her trip on her own feet and fell, if not for someone to catch her. She looked up, at a pair of purple eyes.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked, still holding her. Seeing the confused look on Yolei's face, he smiled. "Don't worry. I took all your paperwork with me, Yolei. It's in the living room."  
  
"How..." Yolei looked at the handsome man. She felt her cheeks burn with familiarity. She only knew one man with blue hair and purple eyes. "Ken?"  
  
"Long time no see." Ken looked at the lavender haired woman, who seems to be blushing. "Say your thank you later." Looking at Yolei rather confused, he took her up to her feet. "I DID save your life."  
  
This only succeeded in making Yolei blush even further. If anyone else would see her, she almost looks like a raspberry. All of these thoughts were washed out when both of them heard rumbling. "Eh, Ken, you wouldn't have anything to eat, have you?"  
  
Ken chuckled. "I was just preparing breakfast when I thought of waking you up." He answered. "I think you were preparing something to eat when that oven was trying to kill you, so I think you must be hungry right now."  
  
The two went out to the kitchen and each take a seat. "So, what happened to you these past years, Ken? I didn't hear from you." Yolei started, taking in what food is there.  
  
"Well, I was studying further, then after college, I landed working as a cop. But later on, I was promoted until I decided to work as an undercover detective." Ken answered. "How about you? I didn't saw you after the fight with Bellavandemon."  
  
"Well, I decided to work in some office. But then, I was promoted as an executive secretary, but if I miss a report, I'll be demoted." She answered.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Ken replied, sipping his coffee. "I already phoned your office just this morning, Aralias Firm, was it? Yes, after talking to them about the events last night, they pardoned you of the late report and will give you a week's vacation to rest."  
  
"You actually did that, Ken?" Yolei asked in disbelief. "How did you convince those people to actually give me a day-off?"  
  
"Well," Ken replied, grinning as he ran his fingers to his hair. "The manager of the firm seems to know me well. I just used that as an advantage." Looking at Yolei's still unbelieving look, he shrugged his shoulders. "Let's say I have this...sex appeal, that no one can resist."  
  
Yolei nearly fell off her chair. "Ken, you never cease to amaze me." She said, holding her laughter. She didn't saw it coming. Ken was never like that, but after fifteen years, she didn't know what changed the blue haired guy.  
  
"I have a few days off." Ken said, changing the already uneasy topic. "How about we try to meet the others? I never heard from them a long time."  
  
"Yes, sure." Yolei answered. "I can finish my report in only half a day, and I'm feeling better." She sipped her coffee. "Ken, thank you."  
  
Ken perked up. "Thank me? For what?"  
  
"For saving me back there." Yolei replied, a bit of red staining her cheeks. "I would've died if it weren't for you."  
  
Ken smiled naturally, blushing lightly. "Anything for an old friend." He looked back at Yolei's brown eyes, wondering what she could be thinking now.  
  
The day was quite bright. Not that the other days were bright, Yolei mentally objected. Just that the day is brighter now. What with Ken Ichijouji walking beside her, and all the people staring at her as if she had grown an extra head. But she doesn't mind. Neither does Ken.  
  
"So, Ken, who are going to see first?" Yolei asked, wondering what direction Ken is heading.  
  
"Since the Kindergarten School is nearer, I think we should see Kari first." Ken replied. "As I'm sure you miss her."  
  
Kari was Yolei's Jogress partner, and more like a sister to Yolei. The last Yolei known of Kari, she was in college. "So she's a kindergarten teacher."  
  
"Aye." Ken replied. He spied a look at his companion. Yolei changed clothes this morning, and she looked quite good in it. She was wearing a light purple dress under her coat that somewhat matched the color of her hair. He passed by many people just today, and he could heard some phrases like "That girl is lucky..." or "Ichijouji's actually dating a hot chick!" or "Isn't that the executive secretary of Aralias Firm?" he blushed slightly at the thought of he and Yolei actually going out for a date.  
  
A woman approached Yolei and Ken. She was of Yolei's height, with short black hair and black eyes. A friendly smile was plastered on her face. "Inoue, I never knew you and Mr. Ichijouji were an item."  
  
"Please, Kumara," Yolei replied, exasperated. "I am on my day-off."  
  
Ken suddenly coughs. Yolei looked at her companion and realized something. "Oh, how rude of me. Ken, this is Eli Kumara, a friend in college and also in the Firm. Eli, this is Ken Ichijouji. One of the persons I've been telling you of my elementary days."  
  
"A pleasure meeting you." Eli said, extending a hand. Ken accepted the hand.  
  
"Did you tell her about...?" Ken whispered, but Yolei shook her head, knowing that Ken would be asking of the Digital World.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Eli walked alongside Yolei while re-narrating the significant events that happened, including the moments when Yolei was reminiscing about the past. That includes the times that Yolei admitted to the whole world that she *loved* Ken Ichijouji. (Author's note: I'll narrate this part for the love of it!)  
  
"We were kind of playing truth or consequence while we were in summer camp." Eli began. "And the bottle pointed Yolei."  
  
"Eli, don't you DARE tell!" Yolei threatened her, which was having no effect on the black haired woman. Ken, however, was curious.  
  
"Go on." He said. Yolei blushed furiously. Eli smirked.  
  
"Well, he kind of asked for it." Eli replied. "Well, to continue, Yolei didn't want to let us know the truth about herself, so she chose consequence." Sneaking a glance at the red-faced Yolei, she decided to continue. "I was the one who spun the bottle, so I got to order her. Well, I ordered her to climb up the tree house..."  
  
"What was tree house got to do with it?" Ken asked.  
  
"I ordered her to climb to the tree house and shout to the whole world she loved the guy she used to tell me during our break. Of course, she obeyed, knowing he would never hear her. So, in a loud voice, she shouted."  
  
"Who is that guy?" Ken asked. Eli looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. She went to Ken's side, and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"If you really want to know, Ichijouji, I'll tell you." Eli whispered something in Ken's ear, and instantly, one could see his cheeks stained with red. "That was a great thing to say, is it not?"  
  
"Uh, I....think so." Ken answered, hiding his flustered cheeks. Eli laughed.  
  
"Well, I still have my own problems to deal with Inoue, Ichijouji." Eli declared, separating ways from the two. "I better get going."  
  
Yolei waved a hand. "See you later, Eli. Please give Bel my love." She added with a wink, making Eli blush. Eli disappeared from view.  
  
"Bel?" Ken inquired. Yolei giggled.  
  
"Her boyfriend's nick." She answered. "During breaks, while I am busy reminiscing about the past, as Eli said, she is busy making out with him. I didn't even thought she'd hear me."  
  
Ken couldn't help but be amused. They stopped walking when they saw the Kindergarten School. "We're here."  
  
~~  
  
Blast: That's the second chapter! Next chapter will include our very kawaii non-canon couple Takeru and Hikari!  
  
Ken: :'Sweat dropped' looked at Yolei:. Hey, Yolei, you wouldn't mind trading places with me for a while? I don't feel comfortable here.  
  
Yolei: I'll take your place in only one chapter, Ken! Bai Bai! 


	3. The Teacher and The Writer

Blast: Oh yeah! I'm working non-stop! Look what caffeine did to me!  
  
Yolei: Blast, you're only thirteen and you are already drinking coffee?  
  
Blast: Hey, I'm turning fourteen this May. And I don't drink coffee. I want to live longer. I tried smoking, but the smoke stinks BADLY. I tried drinking, but I ended up vomiting. There's absolutely no way I'd try drinking coffee. I'd rather eat apples.  
  
Yolei: Ah...:shook head: I'm only filling up for Ken right now because he has something to do. Blast, please get on with the disclaimer and notes before I do. :Notices Blast isn't listening and sighed deeply: Okay. Digital Monsters and Yours Truly are from Toei Animation. And :rumbles the script: there is no Takari in this fan fiction. Blast really wants T.K. and Kari better as friends.  
  
Blast: There'd be some Kenyako fluff here and there. I wonder if it could be called as fluff. Nah, get on with the story!  
  
CHAPTER III: THE TEACHER and THE WRITER  
  
"Okay, class, what animal do you see in the picture?" the teacher showed a portrait of a cat.  
  
"A cat!" the children chorused. The teacher clapped her hands. She has light brown hair that goes up to her shoulders. Her eyes are still full of spark.  
  
"That's correct, children." She replied, smiling.  
  
"Miss Kari?" a child raised her hand. Kari looked at the little kid.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's someone at the door."  
  
"Miss Kamiya?" the principal asked. Kari opened the door. "Miss Kamiya, there are people here to see you. Please hurry."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Kari went out of the room to see two familiar figures. Recognition washed over the shorter brunette. "Yolei? Ken?"  
  
"Kari!" Yolei exclaimed, running over to Kari and giving her a hug. Kari hugged back. "Oh, could this be you, Kari?"  
  
"It's me, of course." Kari answered. She examined her Jogress. "But you...are another case. Is that really you?!"  
  
"In the flesh, Kari." Yolei replied. Kari cocked her head to see the blue haired guy.  
  
"Ken? Is that you?" Kari asked. Ken nodded. Kari shot a suspicious look at her Jogress. "Why are you guys here? You'll invite me to a wedding?"  
  
This statement caused the two to become as red as cherries. Kari giggled. "I don't think I was talking about you two. Now that I think of it, I was wondering when are you two actually going to-!" Yolei covered Kari's mouth.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Kari." Yolei said. When she released her hold, Kari began laughing.  
  
"Okay, fine." Kari replied, regaining her posture. She looked at the open classroom. "Oops." She looked back at the two. "I'll talk to you by ten. It's still eight forty, and I still have my classes. Why don't you go to Takeru's apartment? He's staying in Polar Apartment. I'll catch up with you later there." Kari went back to the classroom leaving the two at the hallway.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go to T.K.'s." Yolei decided. Ken nodded as they went out for the Polar Apartment.  
  
The Polar Apartment was located a few blocks from the School. To both their opinion, it should be called Polar condominium or something. Ken and Yolei stopped to talk to the man at the counter.  
  
"Umm, excuse me..."Ken started. The man looked up from his paperwork with a smirk.  
  
"Ah, okay." He looked at the two. "Room for two?"  
  
Both turned red, almost like cherries if you looked closer. Yolei was able to snap out of it first.  
  
"Umm, no. Actually, we were looking for someone." She answered.  
  
"Oh, I see." The man said with a nod. "I thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend or somewhere near that."  
  
This statement caused Ken and Yolei to look away from each other, the blush still stained at their cheeks.  
  
The man chuckled. "Okay, forget that." He turned on his computer. "So, who're you looking for?"  
  
"Uh, were looking for Takaishi. Takeru Takaishi." Yolei answered. Then man began typing.  
  
"Takaishi...Takaishi...Takai-ah! Here it is!" he turned to Ken and Yolei. "Mr. Takaishi is on room 23, second floor. You can take the elevator."  
  
"Thank you." They went inside the elevator. As they were inside, both made an impulse to reach and press the 2 for the second floor. Both blushed secretly as Yolei pushed the button when Ken took back his hand.  
  
The whole elevator ride was silent. They were the only ones inside it, and the only thing they could hear is the next 'ting', and they were on the second floor. Ken and Yolei walked side-by-side as they looked for the room. When they found the room with the number 23, they knocked on it.  
  
"I'm coming!" A male voice came from the other side. When the door opened, it revealed a tall man with thick blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"My word...T.K., is that you?" Yolei asked with disbelief. T.K. looked at the two, and with the same expression Kari had, he realized it was his pals in elementary.  
  
"Yolei, Ken!" he answered. "How...what?" He realized that the two are still standing by the doorway. "Oh, where are my manners. Come on in!"  
  
Takeru guided the two inside his room. "So, why is it you are the only ones who came here together now? How'd you know I was living here?"  
  
"Well, we actually went to see Kari first, who told us to wait here because her classes will end at ten." Yolei answered. "She told us that you were actually living here."  
  
"You didn't answer my first question." Takeru said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, I saw Yolei at the Sunlight Hotel." Ken answered. "The a few suites away from my boss'."  
  
With this statement, Takeru formed an evil plan. "How exactly did you meet Yolei, and it seems as if you guys are inseparable."  
  
Ken was looking at the side, obviously hiding his flustered cheeks. "Well, ah, you see..."  
  
"I heard from a friend of mine who also lived in one of the suites in Sunlight Hotel." Takeru interrupted, stroking his chin. "That he smelled fumes coming from the other room. He went out, and saw a detective with blue hair carrying a woman with long lavender hair out. The 'detective' seemed to recognize the woman and began performing first aid. Damn if I know why he was shouting and jumping like an idiot, until I heard that the 'detective' performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on the woman."  
  
Takeru looked at the two, who seemed to be blushing for the hundredth time. 'Just as I thought.' "We should wait for Kari, she should be here any minute now."  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Yeah! I finished chapter three! You might be wondering why I place this story on this rating. You'll find out soon. Right now, keep on reading and please, review!  
  
Yolei: Someone, please take my place!  
  
Takeru: Okay, then Yolei. You take your good rest. I'll try to survive a chapter with her.  
  
Yolei: Arigatou Takeru-san. Bye!  
  
Takeru: Well, I don't think staying alive will be easy...she's a hornet, after all... 


	4. The Case of the Guardian of Trust

Blast: Wow! I actually made it to third chapter! And Takeru fell asleep! Darn. Oh well. :pokes Takeru: Takeru, wake up!  
  
Takeru: :snores:  
  
Blast: :pouting: well, Takeru had beaten me for this day. Anyway, Toei Animation owns Digital Monsters, including T.K. here. Ayame Rose Akira is the other alter ego I'm mentioning. I made another story about Tai and Aya, but I haven't post it yet. I felt pity for Tai when I first learn that Sora and Matt are already couple when I watched that Digimon Christmas episode. Yamato is soo kawaii! Anyway, I had to make something. Well, here is...  
  
CHAPTER IV: THE CASE OF THE GUARDIAN OF TRUST  
  
After meeting up with Kari at T.K.'s apartment, Ken and Yolei told them of meeting up in the digiworld for some reunion. They planned to go see Iori next, at the Hida and Akira Attorneys at Law.  
  
"Could that Akira be Miss Ayame?" Ken asked, looking at the sign in front of then.  
  
"If it is her, well, I'll be damned." Yolei answered. "You know that Iori didn't seem to like her the first time they met."  
  
"That was when I was still the Kaiser." Ken replied. "She was some guardian of a certain part of the digiworld, right?"  
  
"Yeah. In a curse, really. She was hiding using her crest as a block." Yolei answered. "Well, let's go inside and see for ourselves."  
  
They both stopped at the secretary who is sitting in her desk beside the door, typing. She had light blonde curls and brown eyes. Yolei approached first.  
  
"Excuse me?" she cautiously asked. The woman's face looked up.  
  
"Ah, yes." She immediately faced the two. "This is the Hida and Akira Lawyers' Office. Do you have a case?"  
  
"Umm, no, we were just looking for Hida." Yolei answered.  
  
"Okay. I'll check to see if he is in a mood." She pressed the intercom. "Mr. Hida? There some people here who want to see you."  
  
After a few seconds, it beeped, and surprisingly, a feminine voice came out. "Akira here. Iori is in the other room. I'll tell him. Please send them in."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." She looked at Yolei. "You can come right in."  
  
"Umm, one more question." Yolei said.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Is Ayame Rose Attorney Akira's first name?" she asked. The secretary nodded.  
  
"Aye. Actually, Mr. Hida started this office, then Ms. Akira came and they began working together here."  
  
"Okay." Yolei looked at Ken with a nod. They both went inside the door beside the secretary. As they looked around the new room, they found that the taste of the one who designed this room is quite professional.  
  
The other door opened, revealing a woman with blue eyes and brown hair in a bun, with some strands left at the front. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked, suddenly struck with familiarity.  
  
Yolei looked at the woman. "Ayame?"  
  
Ayame stared at the two people for a few moments, then it clicked. "Yolei! Ken! How are you guys?" she went over to them. "I haven't heard much from you guys!" She wrapped Yolei in a hug, and handshake Ken.  
  
"Were doing fine." Yolei answered. "We planned on having a reunion back at the digiworld, it is a long time, and we missed our digimons."  
  
"Ah." Ayame eyed them suspiciously. "Is it me, or are you two always coincide with each other every time we meet?"  
  
"It's you." Ken answered flatly. The door opened again, revealing a man with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Ayame, who-?" he stopped when he saw the familiar faces, and he smiled. "Yolei! Ken! It's good seeing you again!"  
  
"Iori!" Yolei locked the younger Digidestined in a bear hug. "Iori! Look at you! You've grown!"  
  
"People always say that." Iori answered. "Do take a seat, you two."  
  
They all took a seat in their mini-conference room. "So, what brings you guys here? How's the others?"  
  
"Well, we were planning on a reunion to be held at the digiworld." Yolei replied. "We already went to talk to Hikari and T.K., and we still have to talk to the others." She looked at Ayame, who was still scribbling something. "Hey, Ayame, you want to come?"  
  
Ayame gave her an apologetic grin. "Sorry, Yolei. Duty calls in America. I'm not only a lawyer, if you don't know."  
  
"She's the Digital Representative of U.S.A." Iori filled in. "Aside from taking cases with me here, she also go to other countries for conferences and special meetings."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So, Yolei, I don't think you and Ken seemed to have met on a regular basis." Ayame mused. "You wouldn't mind filling us of the events?"  
  
"That same line always attacks me." Yolei answered stiffly. "Ask Ken, because he wasn't the one unconscious during the time." She gestured to Ken, who was already turning red.  
  
"Ken?" Ayame saw a glitter in their eyes, and she thinks she knows where this one is heading.  
  
"Umm, I kind of saved her." Ken replied, leaving the resuscitation thing at the back. "And that's that."  
  
Ayame didn't look satisfied with the answer. "Fine, I'll learn of it later, don't you worry."  
  
"So, maybe you could check Joe." Iori said. "He's with Izzy right now, maybe, you should tell them, too."  
  
"We'll do, that, Iori. I'll try to check on Tai, too." Yolei replied, looking over at Ayame, who raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Don't you put that one on me, Miyako Inoue." Ayame stated. "At least I have the nerve to face the one I love." She added, glancing at Ken, who was turning red again.  
  
"Well, she is one-third French." Iori replied. Ayame shot a look at the younger lawyer. "I kind of researched a bit of your history, and found out that your mother is French-American."  
  
"Some investigator you turned out to be." Ayame scoffed. "Maybe you should trade jobs with Ken."  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Well, isn't that 'something I can't describe'. Anyway, let me inform you that Ayame and Ken fight in their alter ego way back. You see, Ayame was in a curse, and she was trapped in the same body she had when she was twelve, and in the Digital World, she was the guardian of a certain place, and she is the Bearer of the crest of Trust. Ken unfortunately, was still the Kaiser, and they would fight. So that's that. And... :dragged the sleeping Takeru out of the stage: I don't think I'll need other characters. Bai bai! 


	5. Did Someone Ask For Ramen?

Blast: Yeah! I'm back! And this time, I don't have any Digidestined with me! :coughs: Damn pneumonia. Keeps attacking me. :surprised when everyone looks at her: What? No! I don't have S.A.R.S.! It is only regular pneumonia. Don't worry, I won't die anytime soon.  
  
Blast: Hey, chie. What'ya doing here?  
  
Drex: Let me remind you never to put me here.  
  
Blast: Why are you here? Mai's not here, and neither is Edel.  
  
Drex: I want to tell you that you are a total NONSENSE!   
  
Blast: That...was weird. One of the weirdest things that happened here. Oh well, To remind you, I don't own Digimon. Toei Animation does.  
  
CHAPTER V: DID SOMEONE ASK FOR RAMEN?  
  
Ken and Yolei already left the Office. "Well, I think we should check on Izzy and Joe." Yolei said, breaking the silence that reigned over the two since they left the premises. "Iori said that Joe would go to their laboratory every MWF, and today is Wednesday. What do you say, Ken?"  
  
"Works with me." Ken replied. Yolei looked at her companion.  
  
"Ken, is something bothering you?" she asked, concern seeping through her voice.  
  
"It's just that," Ken started. "I never knew Ayame forgave me for what I did to her those past years. I never had the chance to talk to her since she left for America after the curse was broken."  
  
"Ken, Ayame knows that." Yolei answered. "She knows you're trying hard to change, even with the Dark Spore inside your body. She knows what you've gone through, the pain you suffered when you try to change, because she experienced it too. That's why, even though you guys never had the chance to talk to each other, she forgave you."  
  
"I guess you're right." Ken said. His face lit up again, and he looked at Yolei. "Have you ever tried of eating ramen?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I had a sudden urge to eat ramen today. What do you say? My treat."  
  
Ken led Yolei over a mass of people and out. They saw a noodle cart on the side of the road. They walked over to it, and took at seat on the other side of the banner. They saw a man with brunt sienna hair and brown eyes cooking ramen.  
  
"Umm, two ramen, please." Ken requested. The man looked at them.  
  
"Okay, then." He looked closer at Ken, then at Yolei. "You guys look familiar."  
  
"We should say that to you!" Yolei replied. She squinted at the guy, and then it struck her. "Daisuke?!"  
  
Ken looked at his lavender haired companion then back to the noodle cart man with deep disbelief. "Daisuke? It that you?"  
  
"Ken?" Daisuke looked at Ken, at Yolei. "Yolei? Is that really you?" he looked even closer. "Yup. It is you. Can't miss the hair colors."  
  
"Daisuke, you've been running a noodle cart?" Ken asked.  
  
"You still don't believe of my dream, do you Ken?" Daisuke replied. "I wanted to have my own noodle cart, and I do mean that!"  
  
"And I thought that was for pepping up those children." Yolei muttered. Daisuke chuckled.  
  
"Well, it is." He replied, cooking the order. "But that really is my dream." He finished cooking and gave it to Ken and Yolei. "So, are you a couple now, or what?"  
  
Yolei stuttered under her breath, and Ken seemed to concentrate on his bowl. "Everyone already asked that." Yolei said, managing to keep her voice clear. "And that is a 'no'."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"We already went to T.K., Kari, Iori, and Ayame. We planned on a reunion at the digiworld." Ken filled in. "We'll be there Saturday afternoon, what do you say?"  
  
"Sounds nice." Daisuke drank a glass of water. "I'm in. I missed V-Mon."  
  
Yolei finished her ramen. "Mmmm. Delicious." She glanced at Daisuke. "You didn't put anything in this, did you?"  
  
"If I did, I would've been arrested." Daisuke answered. "What with Ken as a detective. But if I were lucky, I would've put something there. You know..." he added, smirking. Yolei smacked her head.  
  
"Daisuke, I really don't know what is going on inside that thing inside your skull you call a brain." She muttered. "And I thought you could actually get better after fighting Bellavandemon."  
  
"Well, I am better." Daisuke retorted. "But you don't seem to be changing anytime soon!"  
  
Ken noticed Yolei's eyes were narrowing. "Yolei, we don't have time for this." Yolei relaxed a bit.  
  
"We'll meet you at Izzy's laboratory then." Yolei said to Daisuke. "We better get going. We still have to go to the others."  
  
"Sure." Daisuke said, smirking. "S'long Ken, Yolei."  
  
The two were back at walking again. "You enjoyed the ramen?" Ken asked. Yolei smiled.  
  
"Yeah, what with a clown in front of you." She replied. "Really, he hasn't changed his attitude one bit. If I were any younger, who knows what I would do to him!"  
  
"Huh? And I thought you were young enough." Ken looked at her in mock shock.  
  
"Ken, are you testing my temper?" Yolei asked dangerously.  
  
"Oh, come one Yolei, can't you take a joke?" Ken said, trying his best to soothe her down.  
  
"You just wait, Kenneth Ichijouji. I have my plans for you." Yolei replied, her lips twitching to the side humorously. Ken was laughing nervously. NO one knows what would Miyako Inoue do if she is angry in a way.  
  
"Just don't kill me in my sleep." Ken muttered. He stopped when he saw Yolei giving him another dangerous look. "Uh, just forget it."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't kill you while you're sleeping." Yolei answered. "Which reminds me, those stupid mechanics still have to fix my room, so I have to stay in your place for a few days."  
  
"Sure. Need someone around during a vacation." He agreed, placing his hands on his pockets. That was one problem. The other night, while Yolei was in his bed, he was on the sofa, trying to get some rest. Unfortunately, he keeps on waking up because of hearing something from inside the bedroom. He noticed that Yolei had nightmares often. He somehow cooled her down back to sleeping peacefully before he got some shuteye, just beside her. Fortunately, he woke up a lot earlier than she did, if not, who knows what could've happened to him.  
  
"Ken, are you alright?" Yolei asked again.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." He replied. "Just a bit tired."  
  
"Maybe we should go back." She decided. "We can still contact them by phone."  
  
"Fine with me. Let's go." They went back to Ken's apartment.  
  
~~~~  
  
Blast: Well! I finished with the fifth chapter. I'm having a bad time. Someone help me a bit, would you? If anyone of you guys know someone named Jocelyn Serra Dumagonot, please tell me. I'm trying to help someone here.  
  
Matt: Takeru told me you needed company.  
  
Blast: Oh, hi Matt. No, he was just sleeping like the doll like he is and I have to work on the sixth chapter.  
  
Matt: :looks at the computer: That...is the sixth chapter?!  
  
Blast: Yeah, any problems?  
  
Matt: It's just that...this story is supposed to be R, right?  
  
Blast: Yeah. The next chapter will tell why. Oh, and please click that go button, please?! Reviews! 


	6. Unexpected Turn

Blast: Yes! I made it! Damn...Oh well, I am having a bad time, and I have to study the whole Asian Map because we are having our Achievement Test. Yeah, and I want to study in Harvard. Yeah right!  
  
Matt: Honestly? Harvard University?  
  
Blast: Why not? It's a nice dream. But...it will be better if I will end up summa cum laude!  
  
Matt: :sweat dropped: Uh, sure. Blast, the disclaimer and the notes please.  
  
Blast: Oh, yeah. I don't own Digimon and Mr. Ishida. It is owned by Toei Animation. And also, I don't own the Sims. And about the note, this will be the first reason why this story is rated R. R & R!  
  
CHAPTER VI: UNEXPECTED TURN  
  
Back at Ken's apartment, Yolei had managed to call up Joe and Izzy while Ken was taking a short nap back at the bedroom.  
  
"...So, that is the appointed time, okay? See you." Yolei hung the phone for a few seconds then took it up again and dialed Matt's number from Ken's directory. A feminine voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ishida Residence." She started. Yolei blinked.  
  
"Hello, Sora?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Yolei here." She replied. "Do you have a few minutes?"  
  
"Yolei! How are you? Where are you staying?"  
  
After thirty minutes of talking, Yolei hung the phone. She had talked Sora into convincing Matt not to take training at the NASA that week so that they could both go to the reunion. She sighed and decided to check up on Ken if he's still asleep. Opening the door enough for her to see the bed, she could see the form still sleeping. A smile escaped her lips as she continued looking at the form.  
  
"And you call that as a nap." Yolei muttered, going to the living room. "He must've been tired. It was only seven last night when I collapsed. Wonder why did he even bother to take me here."  
  
She sat down on the sofa and began skimming through the channels. There she stopped at the National Geographic Channel, where the show presented whales. A few minutes later, she was sound asleep on the sofa.  
  
Ken stirred, and then he woke up. Yawning, he looked around and found the door was slightly open. He walked outside and saw the television on, and a light breathing was heard. He smiled and went back to the bedroom, only to come out with a bed sheet on his arms. He turned to the sofa, and found Yolei sleeping peacefully. He draped the blanket over her. He took residence of the space left on the sofa to finish the show Yolei was supposed to be watching. He looked back to the woman, and, without thinking, he moved the stray hairs that covered her face and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
When she woke up, she noticed a bed sheet covering her and Ken was just beside her on the sofa, watching the TV. She lightly turned red as she sat straight. Ken saw her movements, and placed his attention to her.  
  
"You seem to sleep longer than I do." He started. "You okay now?"  
  
"I should ask you that." Yolei replied. Silence reined over the two again. "Ken...?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why...did you take me here?" Yolei asked. "I mean, you could've taken me in a hospital or something."  
  
"Three reasons, Yolei." Ken answered. "First reason, you are too fine to be admitted in a hospital. Second reason, my room is spacious enough for the both of us, and you don't have to pay. And third...well, I just want to make sure you're alright by staying with you for while." He finished, blushing lightly.  
  
"I didn't know you care that much for me, Ken." Yolei said softly, resting her head upon his shoulder. Ken draped his arm behind her and held her closer. They stayed like that for a good while.  
  
"You know I do." He said, looking at her. Yolei looked up at him, and they both stared at each other. Involuntarily, Ken found himself lowering his head down to hers.  
  
Meanwhile, Yolei felt herself doing the same thing. Different thoughts were passing in and out of her mind faster than the traffic in the main road, but she totally ignored it.  
  
Once their lips met, all seems to be dissolving, except for them. Ken wrapped both his arms around her, and they both lie down, not breaking the kiss. Yolei's arms went around his neck. The two seemed to have been lost in an eternal moment, not caring that they are losing air.  
  
For a second, Ken stopped so he and Yolei could inhale again. Then he went down again, starting with a breath-taking kiss. Yolei moaned softly as both their tongues intertwined with each other.  
  
Ken's train of thoughts was having a blocked road. He silently ordered his arms not to stray, as not to break the trust Yolei gave him. He knows that both their feelings are one and the same, and he must let her know that he loved her as much as she does to him.  
  
Finally, they broke the kiss. (AN: I'm not so happy about it. =P) Ken just looked at the woman underneath him lovingly. Yolei looked up to him with the same expression.  
  
"Ken...I," Yolei stuttered, but Ken placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for being so...fast forward and all, but how am I supposed to stand straight when the woman I love is very close to me?" he asked. "I love you, Yolei...and I'll always love you."  
  
Yolei snuggled closer to him as they both made a comfortable position on the sofa. "I love you too, Ken..."  
  
They both stayed there for a little while, then Ken turned off the TV. "Where do you want to sleep?"  
  
"Anywhere." Yolei mumbled. "As long as you're beside me."  
  
Ken smiled. He sat up and carried Yolei, one arm behind her knees and the other behind her chest, just at the start of her arm. He took her to the bedroom. "The bed is a lot more comfortable than the sofa." He placed her down gently, and went to the other side and lie down. (AN: Stop. Ken can sleep on a double. I know that. And I took his settings from my character in The Sims.) He took Yolei in his embrace, and Yolei looked up. They both shared a kiss before Yolei nestled on his chest, closing her eyes.  
  
"Good night, love..." he said softly.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Well, that was the final chapter for the meantime. Not exactly the end. This is one of the stepping-stones, but I'll get to the most important reason of the rating later. By the way, Matt left and Tai just came in. Okay, Tai, sing!  
  
Tai: Uhh, Blast, you seemed to remember that I don't sing.  
  
Blast: I saw you singing like an idiot! Now sing!  
  
Tai: :with bleary eyes: Ayame-san, help me.  
  
Blast: Well, Ayame just left for US. Now, SING!  
  
Tai: WAAAAAAA!  
  
  
  
Drex: For the benefit of everyone reading, and for Blast to stop threatening our dear Mr. Taichi Kamiya, please review! Just click the go button. I'm afraid that because of her nonsense acts, she forgot what to write in the next chapter.  
  
Mai: :frowning: chie, What's with you and that word? I have every reason to believe that you are actually more nonsense than I am! Scat! I don't need you here! :turned to the audience: Well, chie was right. Please review!!!!! :thinking silently: And to think I was going to let them make love on the couch. I'm not that stupid! Well, I did wrote it down, but I realized that it was really too fast forward, so I just continue the kissing scene. Bai bai! 


	7. Pink And Hearts

Blast: YAY! I actually updated! Oh well, I didn't have time to see the reviews, so I just continued my charade here in Meeting You Again. Okay, I'm speaking natural nonsense, so I'm telling you of the-  
  
Drex: Blast, are you there?  
  
Blast: Sure, tortoise, what'ya want?  
  
Drex: I just want to tell that you're such a nonsense girl! (leaves)  
  
Blast: What's with him and that word? I swear, if anyone could break the record of saying 'nonsense' in one day, it'll be him. Okay, as I was saying, I will tell you of the disclaimer! I don't own Digimon, or it's characters. The only thing I own in this charade is the plot, the two characters, Eli and Ayame, and the utterly stupid Drex =) Here we go!  
  
CHAPTER VII: PINK AND HATS  
  
The next day, both decided to go to the TV station because they have heard from Sora and Ayame that Mimi has her own cooking show (AN: I'm going to make up the schedule, so don't sue me if you don't find that in your local channel) every Tuesday and Thursday at Lifestyle Network. Yolei, ever eager to see the older woman, nearly went up the stage when she saw the brunette cooking, if not for Ken to hold her back in place.  
  
"Okay, and cut!" the supervisor yelled. The cameras went off and Mimi walked down from the stage. "Miss Tachikawa, that was wonderful! Continue your show next week."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mimi acknowledged him. She turned around to see one of the crewmen approaching her.  
  
"Miss Tachikawa, there are people who wanted to see you." He said. Mimi nodded.  
  
'Now who could that be?' she walked away from the stage set and saw two people she never thought she would see again. "Yolei!" she wrapped the younger woman in a tight embrace. "Oh my, look at you!" she saw Ken smiling. "Ken? Is that you?"  
  
"We've missed you, Mimi!" Yolei answered. "Sora and Ayame told me that you were here, so we decided to see for ourselves. And boy, did someone tell you that you're not a good cook? Cause if someone did, I'll gladly take them out for you!"  
  
"Oh, Yolei!" she then noticed that only the two people are present. "So, why come here?"  
  
"Ah, yes. We are kind of planning on having a reunion back on the Digital World. You want to come? Saturday afternoon, what do you say?" Ken asked. Mimi clapped her hands together.  
  
"Very nice! Who else would be coming?"  
  
"We already went to Kari, T.K., Iori, unfortunately bumping into Daisuke, and called up Izzy, Joe and Sora." Yolei counted off, making sure she accented the 'unfortunately' right.  
  
"Yolei." Ken helped but be amused.  
  
"All of them! Great! I'll go!" Mimi decided happily. 'Koushiro...' "I already miss Palmon." She looked at the two. "Hey, why don't you two go to my room? I miss you guys, I want to talk more about it." She led them out of the studio towards her condominium, and they talked as they walked.  
  
"Let me guess, are you two together now?" Mimi asked. Yolei and Ken grew a healthy shade of red before thinking 'oh well'.  
  
"Well, sort of." Yolei answered. "My place burned up, and Ken happened to be at the scene."  
  
"I think I've heard that one came out." Mimi mused. "The Sunlight Hotel, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah. He kind of, rescued me." Yolei replied briefly. Mimi nodded with a smile.  
  
"Okay, I think I heard too much. Maybe I'll call up Takeru later." She pondered curiously. "He can tell me what it is. Ah, here we are!" she stands before the huge condominium only to support big-time artists. Well, since Mimi has a contract, and what with her huge success, she can afford a room like it was buying a piece of candy.  
  
Mimi led the two inside the huge condo, stopping at the register. "Anything listed for room 83?"  
  
"Wait a second ma'am." The accountant scanned her computer. After a while, she stopped. "Someone is waiting inside your room, ma'am, named Taichi Kamiya."  
  
"Thank you." She turned to Yolei and Ken. "Well, luck sure comes in a different way." They took the elevator. Remembering their past experience with the elevator in T.K.'s apartment, both smiled as Mimi pushed the button. "So, is there something I might want to know about you two?"  
  
Yolei looked down for a second, surprisingly admiring her dress. She looked back at Mimi. "We'll talk about it." She looked at Ken, who was sheepishly looking at the ceiling. "Sister talk."  
  
Mimi chuckled. "Well, today is the perfect day." They stopped at the designated floor and began walking; until they stopped at the room they assumed to be Mimi's. Instead of taking out her keys, she banged on the door. "Kamiya, better open this door if you know what's good for you!"  
  
As if a General commanded it, the door opened. There on the other side stood a man with short scruffy brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello, Mimi. Ms. Accountant kind of, uhh, told me that I should, uh, lock the door at all times. Some miracle that I'm earlier than you."  
  
"You and your dumb excuses, Tai." Mimi replied, exasperated. "How did you trick the accountant into letting you inside my room?"  
  
"Appeal, Mimi, appeal." Tai answered, grinning. "I'm beginning to think I didn't change from what I used to look like back in high school."  
  
"Unfortunate, you didn't." Yolei piped up, not wanting to change Mimi's attention. Tai looked at both of them, almost suspiciously, then, like a string of a guitar being pluck, his eyes grew wide and his lips formed a huge smile.  
  
"Yolei?! Ken?!" Tai exclaimed, registering it all in. "Long time no see! How are you guys!"  
  
"Good you finally noticed." Mimi battered. "Come on in, Yolei, Ken."  
  
The three went inside the room. "So, why is Tai here?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of going to Matt's first, but I remembered something about him going to NASA this week, so I stopped by at Mimi's." he answered.  
  
"Matt's going to stay home." Yolei countered. "We kind of planned a reunion in the digiworld, and told Sora to let Matt stay, even for this week."  
  
"Maybe I should check on them." Tai answered. "They said I can come to their place anytime. But I really don't want to go there if Matt's not home."  
  
"Why so?"  
  
"Paparazzi following me, and I don't want people thinking that my purpose in going often at Ishida household because I used to fancy his wife long time ago."  
  
"And I thought you are in love with Ayame." Ken said innocently. He had noticed things around the two whenever they are together while Aya was still in Odaiba.  
  
"I AM in love with Aira." Tai defended. "That will be always and forever. But I also had a small crush on Sora when we were still kids. People noticed so, and I don't want them telling fiction."  
  
"Sure." Mimi took Yolei to the kitchen while Tai and Ken talked in the living room.  
  
"Now, Yolei, you spill what happened to you guys."  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Will Yolei tell her sister figure what happened? Nobody knows until you review! Please hurry! I'm going to be late for my appointed time! Bai bai! 


	8. Open Forum

Blast: Shit. I was feeling light-headed until something came into my mind about the next chapter. Screw the reviews, they can be seen when I'm done with the whole story. Anyway, I have red a few Kenyako stories myself, and I would like to appreciate the following stories for the great fluff and the romance there is! KENYAKO RULES!!! First off, we have BONJOUR and THE MISTLETOE by KAT-CHAN, then the works of ROSE SILVERSTEIN, and finally, OF LAVENDER AND BLUE by GOODGURL. I was laughing hysterically when I was reading A HUMOUR FIC WITHOUT A TRACE OF ROMANCE. Rose, please continue your stories, it's so kawaii!!! Kat-chan, please, make a sequel! :coughs: Now that's wrapped up, I am telling of the disclaimer.  
  
Blast: I don't own Digimon, nor its characters. It belongs to Toei Animation. I have my character Ayame here for a reason. R & R!  
  
CHAPTER VIII: OPEN FORUM  
  
"Umm, you see...." Yolei started, fiddling her dress. "I was in Sunlight Hotel. My microwave kind of uhh, blew up. You know, the microwave has fumes and all, so I kind of collapsed. As what T.K. told us, Ken must've took me out and performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on me."  
  
"That didn't explain everything." Mimi replied, cooking something. "When we were walking, I noticed that both your hands are linked. Something you missed to tell me?"  
  
"Umm, we kind of known each other's feelings the other night." Yolei stuttered. Mimi's eyes grew wide, and when Yolei realized what her sister figure was thinking, she waved her hands frantically. "No no no! We didn't do anything like that. We just kind of, make out, but we both know what will happen to the two of us if that really happened."  
  
Mimi sighed. "No wonder." She placed a plate of food next to Yolei. "Try it."  
  
Yolei took a bite. "Mmm. Delicious."  
  
"I thought so. Now, why don't we go to those two." Mimi chuckled as they made a beeline towards the living room.  
  
Meanwhile, while Mimi and Yolei were still chatting inside the kitchen, Tai and Ken made themselves comfortable with the sofa.  
  
"So, what's up with you and Yolei?" Tai suddenly asked, succeeding in making the younger boy blush. "You two already?"  
  
"Uh, I guess you can say that." Ken replied. He wasn't about to tell Tai what happened, if he's not going to ask.  
  
"How did you two met?" Tai asked, as if reading Ken's mind. "As what I've heard, you two have very different jobs."  
  
"Yolei was working as a secretary at Aralias Firm. At that time, she was still living in a suite at Sunlight Hotel. If you can recall the past night that there was some incident at that Hotel, that room was hers."  
  
"Then, what next?"  
  
"I was in that scene, and helped." Ken grimaced for a second, and then thought if Tai was going to hear this from anyone, it'll be from him. "I kind of recognized Yolei, then found no pulse from her. So I gave her mouth- to-mouth resuscitation."  
  
"That didn't convinced me of how you're so close today." Tai countered.  
  
"Something happened to us the other night." As if mimicking Mimi's expression, Tai's eyes grew wide, and Ken knows exactly why. "We just found out what we felt about each other. Nothing radical really happened. I'm just not going to allow it now."  
  
"That's good." Tai leaned back. "By the way, have you two gone to Cody's yet? I heard Aira was working there."  
  
"Yes, she's there." He replied. "But I'm afraid she can't go to the reunion because of her job."  
  
"Too bad, though. I was kind of expecting her too." Tai sighed. "It's been a long time since I've seen her. Although I'm always hoping that I'd see her again."  
  
"If you two are really meant for each other, you will meet again, and that won't change." This statement came from Mimi, who was walking towards them with some cake. Yolei was following from behind. "Now, I think we have preparations to do for the reunion."  
  
"Yeah." As if knowing what the other is thinking, Tai and Mimi situated themselves at the single sofas while Yolei and Ken sat side-by-side at the huge sofa. "That...was weird." Yolei commented, eyeing Tai and Ken. "What did you guys talk about while Mimi and I were inside the kitchen?"  
  
"Boy talk." Ken automatically responded. Mimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"How about you two?" Tai asked. Mimi sighed, finding their small argument amusing.  
  
"Girl talk." Yolei answered, suddenly finding the ceiling rather interesting. "Now, I'd hate formalities, so let's try to finish this without killing someone."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
After a while, Yolei rested her head backwards. "So that's decided."  
  
"Aye. The one problem left is where." Ken replied. He raked his hands onto his hair. "I have some places in mind, but I don't know if you'd agree with me."  
  
"Tell us about it." Mimi piped. Yolei adjusted her bandana. Tai was...dozing off. "But first, we have to wake one person here."  
  
Ken and Yolei looked at each other and to Mimi before setting their eyes to Taichi. The guy had his head resting on his chin, which was resting on his knee. Mimi grinned, then stands up, took the phone and began dialing.  
  
"Hello, is this the Hida and Akira Attorneys at Law?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Can you take this line to Miss Akira, I have something to ask her."  
  
"Yes ma'am, please hold on for a second." After a beep, another voice took the secretary's voice.  
  
"Ayame Akira here."  
  
"Hello, Aira? It's me, Mimi." She responded.  
  
"Mimi! How're you? What made you call me?"  
  
"I need a favor, Aira." Mimi requested. "Can you wake Tai up? We were in a very important discussion with Yolei and Ken and he slept like it's none of his business."  
  
"Sure, Mimi. Place the receiver to Tai's ear very softly. Just tap the speaker if it's already on him." Ayame replied, a glint of amusement laced her voice. Mimi did as she was told, and when she tapped the speaker, she heard the loud voice of the bearer of Trust. "TAICHI KAMIYA! WAKE UP! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GO THERE AND POUR A BUCKET OF WATER OVER YOU!"  
  
As if on cue, Tai suddenly woke up, screaming. "What?! Huh? Where...!" he looked at the amused faces of Mimi, Ken and Yolei and saw the receiver on his ear.  
  
"Call for you, Tai." Yolei answered, snickering. Tai took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tai!" a female voice was heard on the other side. "Mimi requested me to give you a 'wake up' call, and I just can't resist."  
  
"Aira?!"  
  
"Right on, Mr. Heavy Sleeper." Ayame muttered sarcastically on the other line. "One piece of advice for your reunion destination. You can go inside the paradise. Love you. Bye!" Ayame hung the phone. Tai hung the phone, a bit stunned of what Ayame last told him.  
  
"Looks like we found our destination." Tai decided. The other three looked confused. "Aira made a good choice, and it'll be perfect."  
  
~~  
  
Blast: I'm tired to the bone. Anyways, I have a few things to sort out, so I guess it'll be hard to continue until I find a review or two. If you want to flare, go ahead. It's not like I'm going to put a virus on your account or anything. Bai bai! 


	9. Visits Part I

Blast: Oh boy. I made it! Okay, let me thank the readers for their continued support, and without them, I don't think I can continue writing. Well, that's one reason. As you can see, this fic is lowered to a PG-13 rating due to my inability as a thirteen-year old. Well, going fourteen, that is. Did anyone of you saw the flaw Tai said in chapter 7 about that accountant? Well, sorry about that. I'll rewrite it as soon as possible. In this chapter will start a three part of one huge chapter (can you follow?) and after, I'm going to break the rules of crossing lines (are you still following? I hope you are.) by giving a lemon! I just can't resist!  
  
Blast: Digimon is not own by Toei Animation, it is by me! (looks around, and saw the appalled faces. Realizing the mistake...) AH! WRONG! So WRONG! Rewind! Rewind!  
  
Blast: Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, not me. Was that right? Yup, that right. (sighs) I'm going to take a break now. Fluffy Sorato in the later parts!  
  
CHAPTER IX: VISITS PART I  
  
After the promising visit with Mimi, the couple together with Tai left the condo. Tai decided to talk first.  
  
"So, when are we going to call the others about the plans?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we can all go back to my place and we'll call them from there." Ken replied. "Or would you rather go to them personally?"  
  
"I'd talk to them personally." Tai said. "But you have to come with me. Just to see the old gang again. C'mon, please?"  
  
"You don't have to do that, Tai." Yolei snorted. "We missed the group as much as you do. Let's go."  
  
The three had decided on their first destination: Takenouchi-Ishida household.  
  
The house was located at the outskirts of Odaiba, so that no crazy fans can come barging dead at night. Tai, Ken, and Yolei stopped at the porch.  
  
"So, who gets to push the doorbell?" Ken asked, looking at his companions. Tai was still looking at the house, while Yolei found the porch mat quite fascinating (AN: Yolei was still reminiscing about that elevator button in T.K.'s apartment. (). The blue-haired bearer of Kindness sighed as he found himself pushing the doorbell. A woman with cinnamon hair and brown eyes opened the door. She was holding a sketchpad on one hand, and nestled behind her ear is a pencil.  
  
Yolei coughed. "Sora?!"  
  
Sora looked at the three guests. "Yolei? Ken? And Tai?!" she asked, recognizing the features of the Digidestined. "What are you standing there for? Come in!"  
  
They went in towards the living room. "So, how're you guys? I haven't heard much from you, well except Tai, who had been visiting here. All I known is that Ken is a famous detective, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Ken replied. "But I'm having a vacation for now, and we've just finalized the reunion."  
  
"Ah? Do tell. Oh, wait." Sora glanced at Yolei. "Where are working now, anyway? I really haven't heard of you and the others too."  
  
"Well, I'm a secretary of the Aralias Firm." Yolei answered. "Maybe you already knew, Iori and Ayame are partners in a firm themselves, Daisuke runs his own noodle cart *just like what he said to those kids*, and the others I'm sure you've heard from Tai."  
  
"Yes, I think I do. Tai told me already of T.K., Kari, Mimi, Joe and Izzy. So, the finalization?"  
  
"Oh! We were planning on holding it at the area Okamimon is guarding." Ken said.  
  
"Wait! Isn't that the same area that holds the curse Aira is in?" Sora asked, knowing perfectly that Okamimon is Ayame Akira's digimon.  
  
"Well, it seems okay now, according to Izzy." Yolei said. "Unfortunately, Ayame can't show up because of work."  
  
"Too bad." Sora scratched her head, and then looked at the window. "Where is Yamato?! He just told me that he was going to get something!"  
  
Yolei smiled. "So, what are you into now, Sora? I mean, where are you working?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Sora asked. Without waiting for an answer, she gave the sketchpad to Yolei. "See for yourself."  
  
Yolei and Ken both peered at the pad. There are drawings of different styles of kimonos and even more things at the fashion line. This could only mean one thing. "Sora, you're a fashion designer?" Yolei asked, awed at both the discovery and the drawings. Sora nodded.  
  
All of them nearly jumped to the knock at the door. Sora sighed exasperatedly, and Tai grinned. Ken and Yolei looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. Sora opened the door to reveal a tall blonde wearing a long coat.  
  
"Matt! What took you so long?" Sora asked, as though tired. Matt took his wife in an embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips, hands wandering somewhere else. (AN: Duh! They're already married, so anyone cared?)  
  
"Had to fill a leave form, love." Matt answered. "That NASA team was very interested in taking me, so they kind of crashed down when they heard I was going to take a short leave." Seeing the deadly look on Sora's face, he smiled innocently, and released his wife. "Well, sorry love, my hands really have a mind of their own."  
  
Tai was still grinning the whole time, when he nudged Ken. "Maybe in the future, I'd see something like that in the Ichijouji household." He whispered. Ken smiled with a small sweat drop on the side of his forehead, and Yolei nearly dropped the sketchpad, obviously flustered. Still trying to suppress from giggling, Tai cough; that kind of cough that excuses you.  
  
From there, Sora realizes that she has guests in the living room. "Oh my. Matt, Tai, Yolei and Ken are here." She said. Matt looked at the direction of their sala. (AN: Anyone knows that? Sala is a Spanish-Filipino word for living room or parlor. In my country's case, it is translation for living room. You learn something new everyday.) Then it struck him.  
  
"Ken! Yolei! How're you guys?" he approached the trio, with Sora in tow. "Tai, anything from her?"  
  
Tai shrugged. "She's been avoiding me." He answered. "Well, it was lucky getting a wake-up call from her."  
  
"Ayame?" Yolei interrupted, knowing of the incident at Mimi's condo. Matt nodded.  
  
Ken thought it over. "Well, it seems that Ayame really didn't mean it. She was just busy."  
  
Sora sighed, and then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, let's talk about the love lives later. Right now, we have to talk about the reunion." The couple took their seats.  
  
"As I was asking, how are you two doing? Anything that already passed the line?" Matt asked, smirking. Yolei blinked, and Ken went red. Tai smiled good-naturedly.  
  
"We'll talk about that later." Tai said. Ken passed Tai a 'thank you' look. Tai just grinned.  
  
"It is scheduled Saturday afternoon, at Okamimon's area." Yolei said. "That's it, and Izzy told us that we can go see our digimon there."  
  
"Yeah, I was kind of planning to take Gabumon here." Matt said. "Maybe take him to the moon, too."  
  
All the others looked at him questioningly. Matt blinked. "What?"  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Did you understand what Matt just said there? I hope you do. The next part will tell of our beloved Koushiro Izumi!  
  
(applause)  
  
Blast: Thank you, thank you. There might be a little hint of Mishirou here, but that is just a hint. I stick to canon couples, well, unless you include Tai, well, that's another story. Really, it is! Oh, and have you tried to eat a large piece of potato straight from the oven? It's so delicious! Gives me the strength to continue writing. (munching) So, I really, really appreciate the people who took their time in reviewing me. Please continue reviewing. Gracias! 


	10. Visits Part II

Blast: I'm back! Welp, thank you very much for the reviews and for loyal Kenyako fans who like my fan fiction. This time, I call for someone new since I was watching 03 since April 18. Momentai!  
  
Takato: Hey, isn't that...?  
  
Blast: Duh, Terriermon, who else. Now, I'm tired, and I'm high on caffeine. Do the honors Takato!  
  
Takato: (sweatdropped) Miss Mai doesn't own Digimon, she never will. Oh, and she greets hello to her fellow Filipinos in the US and other countries who are currently reading her stories. Mai is currently eating choco, where she gets her caffeine dose, so she's very, very tired.  
  
CHAPTER X: VISITS PART II  
  
(I'll leave the conversation behind closed doors because its eating the time.)  
  
"So, we'll see each other at Saturday afternoon at Izzy's laboratory, then." Sora said. Yolei, Ken, and Tai nodded.  
  
"I'll come back later for tea after going to Koushiro and Joe." Tai said. "Then I'll tell Matt of the new things Ken and Yolei discovered."  
  
Yolei blushed profusely. Ken was just running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Bye Sora!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
The trio walked towards the main street. Yolei glared daggers at Ken. "You told Tai?!"  
  
"I have no doubt you'd break it to Mimi." Ken retorted. "Why can't I do the same to Tai?"  
  
Yolei sighed. "Okay, you win." She shook her head. 'Men'. Ken smiled, and snaked his arm around Yolei's waist. Yolei sighed again, this time, a bit more melodramatically. "You win for this round, Ken. But I'll get that place another day."  
  
"Sure you can." Ken mumbled, burying his face on her lavender hair.  
  
"If only I had a camera." Tai chanted, interrupting their little scene. Ken stood up straight, but still his arms are around Yolei's waist.  
  
"Your wish is my command, brother." Another voice replied, with a sound of a camera being clicked, successfully encouraging Ken to break away from Yolei and look at the person with a red face.  
  
"Kari?!"  
  
Kari smiled, and then waved at them, with the camera at the other hand. T.K. is just beside her. "Wait 'til the others get a hold of this!" Both laughed good-naturedly. Ken literally bonked his head, and Yolei was looking at another direction while putting her bandana back on. (While inside Sora's house, she took it off. Sorry for the delay, ()  
  
"Kari! What are you doing here?" Tai asked as his sister and his best friend's brother approached them. "And by the way, don't lose that film." He added with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Sure. We were about to go to Izzy's because of some modifications. He called us." Kari answered.  
  
"What coincidence!" Tai laughed. "We were just about to go there now!"  
  
After an hour of walking and talking, all five reached Izzy's laboratory. They went inside, only to find a man, same height as Kari with red hair and black eyes typing on a computer. He glanced at them, and recognized them as his friends. "Hello guys! How are you? Take a seat!"  
  
Everyone each took a chair while Izzy went back to typing. "Well, I wasn't expecting much, only T.K. and Kari, but I guess I was missed."  
  
"Yes you were." Yolei said. "Oh, and the reunion will be at Saturday afternoon, at the area Rakirimon is guarding."  
  
"You mean, Okamimon?" Izzy asked. Rakirimon is the ultimate form of Hebimon, Okamimon's rookie form. (AN: Confused? Let me help. Hebimon is rookie, Okamimon is champion, Rakirimon is ultimate. Gets?)  
  
"Yeah. Ayame told us that it is already possible to go inside there now. Since there is no curse to begin with." Ken answered. Izzy acknowledged with an 'ah', then faced all of them.  
  
"What did you call us here, Izzy?" Kari asked.  
  
"What? Oh yeah. There is a small disturbance in the areas where Patamon and Tailmon are guarding. But it's okay now. If you can remember," Izzy pointed at the huge screen in front of them. He directly pointed at four specific areas that are quite close to each other. "These are the two areas that are covered by Tailmon and Patamon." He pointed to two areas side-by-side. "And these two are covered by Okamimon and Agumon." He pointed to another two areas. "Both digimon helped take care of the problem." He glanced at Tai with an 'all knowing' smile, he said, "Well, it seems the two digimons are good partners in battle, I wonder how it is that their Digidestined simply don't get along well with each other."  
  
"What do you mean 'don't get along well with each other'?!" Tai retorted, face blushing red. Yolei snickered.  
  
"Well, I think I got the point. What he means, Tai, is that when are you two going to get married?" T.K. said flatly. Tai nearly fell out of his seat.  
  
"Excuse me?" he coughed.  
  
"Don't hide it from us, brother. All of us know you two loved each other, then why don't you two get married or something?" Kari added teasingly. "I mean, Ayame would so great for a sister-in-law."  
  
"Uh..." Tai blinked, still searching for words. When alas he did, all of his companions were bursting into laughter, and decided to drop it. "So, Koushiro, any update to you and Mimi?"  
  
This caused Izzy to go crimson, and Yolei and Kari into giggles. "Uh, you see, I, uh..."  
  
"Aw, come on, Izzy, tell us!" Yolei begged with a puppy face. Izzy looked at her with total disbelief.  
  
Izzy slumped down. "Well, it's okay. I mean, were still going out, and things like that."  
  
With a grin on all his friends faces, everyone replied with an "ah."  
  
An audible beep interrupted their little conversation. Izzy looked back at the computer and began typing. "Yolei, I think Hawkmon sensed that you're here, and desperately wants to talk to you."  
  
Hearing her digimon partner's name caused Yolei to run to the monitor, toppling Izzy down then looked at the brown-feathered digimon in the screen. "Hawkmon! How are you! I missed you!"  
  
"Hello Yolei! I'm doing fine. And I hope you are the same."  
  
"I'm fine! Anything wrong in there?"  
  
"Only minor things, nothing to worry yourself about." Hawkmon answered. "A little while ago, I think I saw Agumon sneaking out of his area and going south."  
  
"South?" Izzy asked, regaining his stance, and went to the huge screen. "Rakirimon's area?"  
  
"Most probably." Hawkmon finished.  
  
All of them turned to Tai, who was definitely stuttering.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Well, that's that for chapter 10. Oh, and I don't think I'll do a lemon. Lemons are not my thing. And also, Next chapter we will see our good reliable doctor, Jyou. So, that's that. Please review! Gracias! 


	11. Visits PArt III

Blast: Yes! Yes! I finally made chapter XI! I'm so happy!  
  
SkY: Yeah, sure, sis.  
  
Blast: Oh, come on, bro, it's going to be my birthday. Could you just give me a little greeting?  
  
SkY: Sure sis. Blast doesn't own Digimon, and she never will. The day she owns Digimon is the day pigs will grow wings on their backs and candy will be harvested from the farm.  
  
Blast: I feel so much better. By the way, anyone who knows Micah Nieves Guitarte will be given a little surprise. Email me at Blast_Hornet@hotmail.com for more details!  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER XI: VISITS PART III  
  
Ken, Yolei, and Tai stayed with Izzy for a bit longer while talking about some changes regarding the Digital World. T.K. and Kari were off, saying something about giving T.K.'s work to the publisher.  
  
"Well, as it is, there are several things that I've seen during taking a little scanning at the Digital World." Izzy said, typing again. "But I want to know what is happening to the other parts of the Digital World. Anyone of you had any contact with the international Digidestined?"  
  
"None at the moment." Ken answered for himself and Yolei, while Tai shook his head.  
  
"Oh, okay. Do you have anything to do after going here?"  
  
"We were going to Joe's, to check up if he's okay." Tai answered. "After which, I am going back to Matt's while these two..."  
  
"We have other plans." Yolei answered quickly. Tai shot them with an all- knowing grin.  
  
"Other plans? You wouldn't mind filling us in with what you're going to do?" Tai asked, grinning the whole time. Yolei blushed immediately, while Ken managed to calm himself by looking at the monitor Izzy was checking up on.  
  
"Looks like everything's fine here." Ken said, changing the subject. Izzy went back to typing, Tai gave him a glance that said, "I'll squeeze that information later." And Yolei sighed and thanked him silently.  
  
Silence reigned over them for a minute or so before Tai stood up. "Hey, we better get going. It's going to be dark soon." He said. Izzy looked up to him.  
  
"Oh, ah, sure. See you here Saturday, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Yolei answered. "Anything you might want to say to Mimi? I was planning on visiting her again tonight."  
  
"Ah, I think I'll speak to her in person." Izzy replied, a little red staining his cheeks.  
  
After saying their goodbyes, all three of them proceeded to Joe's house. Since Joe didn't go to Izzy that day, he must be lounging in his home, or probably in the clinic. But Izzy already called the clinic, and he wasn't there.  
  
Yolei chose to knock on the door, which was answered promptly by a tall man with blue hair, lighter than Ken's, and small glasses. "Hello Joe!"  
  
"Yolei!" Joe exclaimed. He then noticed the presence of two other persons in his doorway. "Tai! Ken! I didn't expect you!"  
  
"Well, neither did we." Tai replied, grinning. "Hi Joe." Ken just acknowledged the oldest Digidestined with a polite nod.  
  
"Come in!" Joe said, letting them in inside his home. The house wasn't that big, it was enough for a person or two. And the place was not overly decorated; simplicity is the word here. Typical Joe.  
  
"So, Joe, how's your job as a Digimon doctor?" Yolei asked. She heard from the others that it wasn't a very easy job. Joe would most likely patch up some huge Digimons on his visits. "They must be really happy that someone is patching up their wounds for them."  
  
"Yeah." Joe answered. "I come there three times a week, and it's not bothering my regular schedule at the clinic. They know where to find me when they need my help." Casting a glance at Yolei and Ken, he smiled. "I haven't heard much from you two. Tai and Kari would usually call me about the events and what happened, but it seems they haven't contacted you only until this week."  
  
"I'm working as a detective." Ken answered. "I just had my vacation for now, since my performance is off the charts."  
  
"I am in Aralias Firm, as the executive secretary. I was supposed to be working today, but I have a week off because an accident kind of happened." Yolei answered, quietly taking out the innocent 'accident' out of the discussion.  
  
Good thing Joe didn't push on the subject. He just looked at Tai, who was mouthing "I'll tell you later.". Yolei shot Tai a look, and Tai looked at her with a very innocent smile on his face. Ken just shook his head, amused.  
  
"And by the way, before I forgot, the reunion we were planning will be on Rakirimon's area." Yolei said, taking her attention back at Joe. "The once- garden."  
  
"Yes, I know about that place." Joe said, suddenly looking serious. Everyone knows that Aya was in a curse when she was still twelve, and it went for three whole years. But now that it's gone, Rakirimon took the place and guarded it. "It was a good thing that it was dispersed du-ah before Arachnemon and Mummymon appeared." He said, hoping that no one noticed the mistake. No one wants to remember anything about the regime of the Digimon Kaiser, especially Ken.  
  
That was the most inappropriate time for Ken's mobile phone to ring. Excusing himself, he went to a secluded part of the house and opened it. "Hello, Ichijouji here."  
  
"Ichijouji?" the familiar voice of his boss rang in the phone. "I'm afraid I have to put a little stop to your vacation."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There's a problem. Dano Chikora escaped from prison." He said. "He left a note in his cell, saying that you are going to pay for putting him there."  
  
Ken managed to hold his gasp. Dano was one of the serial killers he arrested a few years back. It was one hard month for him to take out Dano and put him behind bars. Obviously, Chikora hated him, and would do anything to slay his guts out. "I'll be careful sir."  
  
"Ichijouji," his boss replied. "you remember who his victims are and what he did to them. Don't make yourself or your family one of those victims." He paused for a while. "You are one of Japan's greatest detectives. Don't let that Chikora guy get ahead of you."  
  
"I will sir. Good day." Ken shut off his phone. Now this was a problem. He knows Dano tortures his victims in the most terrible way possible before killing them. That means that the people closest to him will be in danger. His family is not in Japan for the matter: they were in Taiwan. That means he has to protect someone else that is close to him: Yolei.  
  
'Crap', Ken thought. Dano probably knows now that Yolei is very dear to him, seeing two days with her around. But as long as Yolei won't get frightened of the thought of the serial killer and she would stay near him, she won't get hurt. Putting a happy facial expression, he went back to the three people who were conversing in the living room.  
  
"Who was that, Ken?" Yolei asked, looking at him.  
  
"Ah, a friend." Ken answered, smiling. He went back to his place, which was beside Yolei. Sighing, he took Yolei's hand and squeezed it slightly.  
  
"Ken, are you alright?" Yolei whispered. Somehow, she was able to see through that expression on his face, and it was filled with worry and anxiety. She knows that the person on the phone was not just a 'friend'. "Do you want to go home?"  
  
Hesitantly, he nodded. Yolei understood and looked at the two conversing older Digidestined. "Tai, Joe, I think Ken and I have to go." She said sympathetically. "Ken's come down with something, he needs to go home."  
  
Tai was about to comment for that one, but seeing the stoic look on Yolei's face and a worried one on Ken's, he decided to drop it. "Okay, Yolei. We'll see you guys again this Saturday." He said.  
  
"It's probably stress." Joe said, casting a glance at Ken. "He was going places for the past two days."  
  
Ken and Yolei stood up then head for the door. "We'll see you guys later." Yolei said, smiling faintly. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." The two chorused as the couple disappeared from their line of sight.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: That's all for chapter eleven! A little suspense and action will be up in the next chapters, so be a good pal and review! Thank you very much for Rose Silverstein's review for my Kaiyako fic. I kind of forgot to place the specific characters. Thanks Rose! Onegai! Review! 


	12. Ken is a lousy caller

Blast: I'm back. I'm kind of down right now. Can you make a chapter this long in one night? Know you can. I'm so tired. But making this chapter is far nicer than daydreaming.  
  
Ken: Daydreaming about what, Blast?  
  
Blast: Oh, nothing you should know. I'm out of love today. Well, I always am. Trust me to do something this mushy to you in my story. Sorry Ken.  
  
Ken: Nothing you should worry about. Am I supposed to be the one to say the disclaimer?  
  
Blast: No. I'll do it. I DO NOT own Digimon. Dano Chikora is my own character. It is already 9:31 PM I started working on this, and by heavens, I'm sleepy. A few hours left before the time of my birth. Screw all the people of this world. May the foolish idiot who developed S.A.R.S. die a terrible death.  
  
Ken: Please excuse Blast, ladies and gentlemen. She is not in a good mood, and if she is online with this mood, I'm sure, she will likely flame every yaoi, yuri, bishounen and bishoujo fics out there.  
  
~~0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
CHAPTER XII: KEN IS A LOUSY CALLER  
  
Their walk home was the first time they never spoke to each other. Ken was worrying about the serial killer and Yolei worried about him because he looked sick or something. As soon as they go home, Ken sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Ken, you have to tell me what is bothering you." Yolei said, coming out of the kitchen, bringing a tray with a pitcher and two cups on it.  
  
"It's nothing, Yolei, really." Ken answered, not sounding much convincing.  
  
Yolei sighed, knowing that she'll never press out that information out of him. 'It hurts me that he doesn't trust me enough.' Trying to smile, she stands up. "If you need anything, just knock on the bedroom door." She said. "I'll take a little nap." She walked towards the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
'I know that it's best not for you to know about this, Yolei.' Ken thought grimly. That's when his phone rang again. He took it. "Hello, Ichijouji here."  
  
"Long time no hear, Detective Ichijouji." A raspy male voice sounded at the other line with a sarcastic tune. "You miss me?"  
  
"You...." Ken started. "I should've known you'd call."  
  
"Yes. Don't worry...you're not the only one who's going to suffer." He said. "I was checking your little visits, and guess what? I got a lot of contestants who could use a little fun in their sweet, short life."  
  
"Don't you dare hurt any of my friends!" Ken almost shouted. Yolei opened the door a little bit just to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Well, then, Ichijouji." Chikora said, chuckling madly. "Maybe I should start with your live-in girlfriend, shouldn't I? You have some taste. She's kind of pretty too."  
  
"You wouldn't." Ken snarled. "Lay one hand on her, and I'll make sure you get death penalty."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk...don't be like that, Ichijouji. Many people would kill to be in your place." He added. "Well, then, I suppose I should start with the youngest in the group? Goodbye, Ichijouji." He finished before hanging up.  
  
"Damn!" Ken quickly pressed the 'END', and then dialed again. "Hello, is Hida still there?"  
  
"No, sir, Attorney Hida is at home right now."  
  
"Thank you." He quickly punched another series of numbers, which was answered by his friend. "Hello, Iori? This is Ken."  
  
"Hey, Ken, why did you call?"  
  
"Iori, lock all your doors and let no one in." Ken said. "Someone's out to get me, and he's planning on making you the first target!"  
  
"Don't worry, Ken." A feminine voice interrupted Iori. "I'm here."  
  
"Ayame?!"  
  
"Huh. I know from that tone of yours from the office that this is no ordinary walk in the street." Ayame huffed. "I also heard about Dano Chikora. We'll be able to take care of ourselves."  
  
"Thanks! Do me a favor, will you? Call Sora, Joe and Tai!" Ken replied. "I'll try to contact Mimi and Izzy!"  
  
"Roger Detective Ichijouji Sir!" Ayame answered sarcastically. "Bye!"  
  
Ken punched another series of numbers, and at the same time, locking the front door. "C'mon, Izumi, answer!" Izzy wasn't in his laboratory. "Damn!" He began dialing another number. "Hello?"  
  
To his surprise, a male answered Mimi's phone. "Izzy here."  
  
"Izzy! Thank God!" Ken exclaimed, breathing deeply.  
  
"What's up, Ken?"  
  
"Izzy, I want you to stay inside that room with Mimi. Lock all doors and never answer the door unless Mimi knows who is in the other side!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"A serial killer's loose." Ken answered. "He's going after me, payback for throwing him to jail. Have you heard of Dano Chikora?"  
  
"Yeah....no it can't be..."  
  
"Yes. Before I called you guys, he called, threatening to kill the people near me. He has been monitoring me for the past three days. God, Izzy, he threatened to kill Yolei!"  
  
Yolei gasped. So that is the reason why he has been so downcast! He has been worried about me! She opened the door large enough.  
  
"Don't worry, Ken, I'm sure that nothing will happen to Yolei while you're around." Izzy answered. "Mimi and I are alright now. Don't worry. I won't mind sticking around in here for a while OUCH! Mimi!"  
  
"Oh really, Koushiro?" Ken hears Mimi's voice through the phone. Izzy chuckled a bit, then returned to the phone.  
  
"Hey, you better call Daisuke, here's his number." Izzy said the numbers. "Time is gold, Ken. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"  
  
Ken dialed the numbers Izzy mentioned. After ringing, someone answered. "Motomiya here."  
  
"Daisuke!"  
  
"Oh, hi Ken! What gives?"  
  
"Daisuke, you have to lock all your doors, and don't let anyone in!" Ken instructed. "A serial killer I caught a few years back escaped from prison and is intending to kill everyone I know!"  
  
"Will do, Ken! And by the way," Daisuke paused for a while. "The news article of the Sunlight Hotel incident appeared on today's paper. It quite highlighted you two!"  
  
Ken fell down anime style. Trust Daisuke to say something humorous at a time like this. "I'll check it out, Dai. Later." He clicked the END button and plopped down the sofa. "Whew."  
  
He heard the door close. Taken by surprise, he saw Yolei standing there, with no expression what so ever on her face. "Yolei, how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to hear everyone you called, including the one who called you." Yolei answered. She approached him. "Ken, you could have told me."  
  
"I'm sorry Yolei." Ken replied. "I just want you to be safe."  
  
"Ken," Yolei said, joining him on the sofa. "You know you can trust me not going like a stupid fool facing him alone. While you're worrying about me, I nearly got a heart attack because I thought you are going to do something drastic again."  
  
Ken didn't say another word and wrapped his arms around Yolei. Both of them stayed like that for a while, then he cupped his hand on her face. Lowering himself, he kissed her passionately, which she quickly responded to. Releasing her after a while to catch his breath, Ken moved towards her ear. "I love you Yolei, I always will."  
  
"Promise me you'll never do something like that ever again." Yolei said. Ken only answered by placing a butterfly kiss on her neck. Then, he did something that took Yolei almost by surprise. Carrying her, he took her to the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. He then went after her and lies on top of her. He then kissed Yolei again, this time, a bit more passionate. Thoughts of the mad serial killer on the loose disappeared from his head as he focused more on his girl than on anything else.  
  
~~0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Blast: Ohh, what's this? A lemon? NO? Oh. Nah, I'm not that immoral to put them in such things like that. You know too well that the Digidestined are far more disciplined. Although I like reading lemon.  
  
Daisuke: So the great Blast_Hornet admits that she has been reading lemon!  
  
Blast: Hey, Dai, I hate you. I was supposed to let you die here or something, but I want to finish this story like it really happened for real. Not that I wanted it to. Canon! Canon! Canon!  
  
Daisuke: You're yapping too much. (looks at audience) Please excuse her, she's high on caffeine right now. Please review! 


	13. He HAD to do it

Blast: Hello again! I'm tired. But it's still afternoon. Geeko, I've been reading too many books. And paperback too! And also, some things I've written are based from where I read. I'm blabbing too much. I'm too much high on caffeine. Never drank coffee, but I ate too much gelatin with too much coffee in it. (Don't ask, thank you)  
  
Drex: I'm back. Drats. She's yapping again, like the nonsense that she is. Anyway, she doesn't own Digimon, and she'll never get that P20 I owed her.  
  
Mai: Who told you to tell the disclaimer? Out you go! I have my problems over the summer, I don't need you to complete the icing! OUT!! (clams down) I'm not in a mood today. I'll flame all the yaoi websites I'll come across, so beware!  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER XIII: HE *HAD* TO DO IT  
  
After a day or so, the threats Chikora was proven unlikely, so the reunion continued. Ken and Yolei made sure that everything was okay, and set out to Izzy's laboratory, where they'll be transported to the digital world.  
  
As the couple arrived, they already saw Izzy on the computer, rapidly punching buttons. They also saw Tai already there, looking a bit sleepy, but otherwise fine. Iori also made it, and he is talking to Joe. Mimi was looking at Izzy's work, giving him a piece of her mind every now and then.  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait for the others." Yolei said as she scanned the room for others. The only people not present yet are Sora, Yamato, Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari.  
  
"Those two must've slept in." Tai said, approaching the two. "I guess they had quite a night. Maybe for you guys, too."  
  
Ken and Yolei blinked, and then turned scarlet. Well, they are just making out that night, but they are not thinking of doing something like that. Not now, anyway. Tai glanced at them with a look.  
  
"Hmm, looks like Sora and Yamato are not the only ones who have fun last night." He declared, a bit louder than his usual voice.  
  
Mimi looked up at the brunette, and to the two he had been giving all- knowing looks, and grinned. No sooner than two seconds, Ken and Yolei became the center of the group's attention.  
  
"Tai!" Yolei exclaimed. "We didn't do anything like that!"  
  
"Denial at its best." Iori chuckled.  
  
"Iori, not you too." She said, face burning. Ken, however, managed to cool down and look at his friends with a grin.  
  
"Well, the events doesn't seem right," Izzy replied. "Based on how Ken is reacting to it."  
  
Ken blinked. Damn Izumi! The people inside the room, except Yolei and himself, went to a full blown laughing fit. He could hear Yolei muttering a short prayer wishing that someone save her, or she'll rather let the whole floor swallow her whole. He looked at her, and draped a hand across her shoulders. He bend towards her ear. "You won't regret that if we were to do it, right?"  
  
Yolei, if possible, went redder. She looked at Ken with the most surprised look. "Ken Ichijouji!"  
  
The doors suddenly opening, scaring almost all the people inside. "Did we miss anything?" a female voice asked. The group realized it was Sora and Yamato.  
  
Mimi smirked. "Another wedding is coming at your way." She replied.  
  
Sora blinked. "Wedding?" she looked around, and saw Ken and Yolei, obviously flustered. "Ah!"  
  
Matt, who looked extremely proud, beamed at Ken. Ken, however, was in the middle of the confusion.  
  
Tai went to the newcomers and whispered something. Sora and Matt looked at each other, then to Yolei and Ken. "You two did what?"  
  
"We swear, we didn't do anything!" Yolei said. 'Oh God, why does the world seem to be going against me?'  
  
Ken just looked amused. Seeing his girlfriend being bombarded with questions was a real treat to him. If not for anything else, maybe he'd consider marrying her.  
  
And his phone shook him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ichijouji speaking."  
  
"Ichijouji," the voice he recognized as Dano's went over. "One down, twelve more to go."  
  
"Damn you, what did you do?" Ken said, turning his back, hoping no one noticed.  
  
But Yolei did.  
  
"Well, why don't you wait for your next call?" Dano replied. "I'll be seeing who is the next little lamb to stray away from the herd. Bye Ichijouji."  
  
Ken clicked the END on his phone. The only ones that haven't arrived yet are Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke. He said only one, and that couldn't be Hikari or Takeru, they were sharing the same room. That could only mean...  
  
RING  
  
"Ichijouji here."  
  
"Ken!" the voice of Hikari came over. "Ken, you have to go to Odaiba Hospital right away! Takeru and I were going to fetch Daisuke, and when we opened the door, we saw him, unconscious. We remembered Mimi calling us the other night, telling of what happened to you. Ken, you have to hurry!"  
  
"I'll going there." Ken said, then turned off the phone. He saw Yolei looking at him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll keep them here." She said. Ken beamed at her.  
  
"Thank you love." He gave her a butterfly kiss on her lips and went out, not before saying something to the other digidestined. "I'm going to get those other three! If I'm not back by one hour, you go along! We'll catch up later!"  
  
The digidestined in the room looked at each other. Yolei smiled. She approached Izzy and Mimi, the only one who knew all the details, and began whispering to him the plan. The three nodded to each other. Distraction plan is now on processing.  
  
Ken sped towards Odaiba Regional Hospital on foot. Since it was only a few blocks away from the laboratory, he could just run it. Damn it! Why does it have to be Daisuke?  
  
He stopped at the emergency room, where he saw a very anxious Hikari and a worried Takeru. When they saw him, they ran towards him.  
  
"Where's Daisuke?"  
  
Takeru pointed at one of the outdoor patient beds with a curtain covering it. "Good thing it was only a gash on the shoulder."  
  
Ken nodded, and walked towards it. He opened it, and saw a doctor covering Daisuke's left arm and shoulder with a long bandage. "Daisuke, are you alright?"  
  
"Just peachy, buddy." Daisuke answered, giving his Jogress a thumbs up on his right hand.  
  
"What happened? Tell me."  
  
"Well, it was like this." Daisuke mused, "I was preparing to go, and then he barged in, carrying a hand gun. He shot me in the shoulder, and I fell. It was stupid, but I was drinking something, and it stained my clothing. He might've mistaken that drink for my blood, so he left me." He grinned at Takeru's direction. "I stayed there, motionless, until I made sure he's gone. But my vision blurred, and now, I'm here."  
  
"Mr. Motomiya's quite a strong lad." The doctor said with a German accent, finishing the bandages. "And would do good for the drama club."  
  
Hikari and Takeru tried not to laugh, and Ken chuckled. Daisuke looked smug and shot the doctor a look. She just looked back and grinned. Daisuke, not sure of the reaction, turned into a cherry. This only caused Hikari and Takeru to burst into laughter.  
  
"Is it done, doc?" Ken asked. The doctor nodded.  
  
"He's going to be just fine. As I've said, he's a strong lad. A little shot on the shoulder won't hurt him, I think."  
  
Daisuke stand up. "Thanks for the patch up, umm..."  
  
"Yuna. Dr. Yuna Tsukigaka." She said.  
  
"Ah. Dr. Tsukigaka." Daisuke repeated. "Thank you again. And, maybe, you can go visit my place sometime."  
  
Another cheesy grin went out of Yuna. "Don't worry. I'll come over. Later, though."  
  
Ken nudged Daisuke as the lady doctor is out of sight. "Mmm. Motomiya has a little crush, hasn't he?"  
  
"Ken!"  
  
For a good thirty minutes, Mimi, Izzy, and Yolei managed to distract the others.  
  
"What is taking Ken so long?" Iori asked.  
  
"Maybe he's off buying something." Tai answered, looking at Yolei's direction. "I have a feeling that this reunion will turn into something more exciting!"  
  
Yolei turned red and looked away. Then she heard footsteps heading towards the room. She had a feeling. It had to be Ken!  
  
And, oh, was she so right. Ken opened the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Behind him was Daisuke, looking like nothing's happened, and Takeru and Hikari.  
  
Tai grinned at his little sister. "Don't tell me that you two had fun last night that you slept in!"  
  
Hikari turned red, mouth wide open. "Taichi! We didn't do anything like that! And besides..." she gave Takeru an innocent smile. "I don't want to steal someone's boyfriend, and neither does Takeru."  
  
After Kari's words fled her mouth, all of them looked at her and T.K.  
  
"Hikari! You weren't supposed to say that!" T.K. screamed at his best friend. Of all the times, and in front all of their friends, too!  
  
"Well, they leave me no choice." Kari answered, shrugging. "And besides, they'll know after a few years, won't they?"  
  
Yolei stepped forward. "Kari, why didn't you tell us anything?" she gave her Jogress a sly grin. "Who is the lucky guy?"  
  
After a few more minutes of interrogating the two Children of Hope and Light, they had managed to cool down, and proceeded to the Digital World.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Well, that's that. I have to hurry and it's nearly three. Review please, and thank you! 


	14. The 1st Reunion

Blast: This is the fourteenth chapter. This chapter will sport Sorato and Kenyako, and a little history about my OC, Ayame Akira. Damn, I feel lightheaded. Well, I don't own Digimon or its characters. And oh! IT will be opening of classes! Yay! I missed my classmates so much! Although it'll be another mix. In our school, we had 30+ sections. Okay, here it is!  
  
~~ CHAPTER XIV: THE 1ST REUNION  
  
All twelve Chosen Children were transported to the Digital World via Izzy's computer. Rei, a friend, volunteered to take after the laboratory for the whole day. All of them were taken to a wide plain.  
  
"Ah! It feels so good to be back here again!" Daisuke exclaimed, taking in the great view.  
  
"It is quite a while since I last went here." Izzy said. "Since I'm locked in the lab and all."  
  
They started walking towards the area Rakirimon is guarding. Some are talking to each other, others are just walking and looking around. But one thing is certain for all the twelve Chosen: that they really miss going here.  
  
Well, in the exception of Joe, that is.  
  
Joe had been visiting the Digital World, but the thing is, he didn't come there to enjoy. Healing wounded digimon is his job. Others might not like it, but he had to. As his crest is: reliability.  
  
After a while, Tai spotted a shadow coming towards them. As they get closer, the silhouette was recognized as more like a humanoid digimon. When they re in close range, the humanoid digimon was in fact, a ninja/pirate type with a tattered blue short coat and green skintight leather beneath. On his left arm is covered with hard titanium, and coils of the same metal around his legs. An ordinary white strap covers his head down to his nose. A crystal sword lies in the sheath strapped on his back. He stopped a few meters and knelt down on one knee.  
  
"I was requested by Irania to escort you to the area, to make up for her absence." He started, looking straight at them through his blue eyes. To the Chosen, Irania was no longer a stranger. She is the cursed being who covered Ayame's soul and locking her in her area until the time she'll realize what being partners is all about, and she would know how Rakirimon saved her life as a child. Ayame had used that name long before, and Rakirimon was already accustomed to calling her that.  
  
"Rakirimon, good day." Tai came forward. "Did you see any of our digimon? We were just passing through Agumon's area, and he wasn't there."  
  
"I have no idea." The digimon replied. "Now, allow me to escort you."  
  
They walked forward towards the solemn place that had locked the young holder of Trust for nine years. That's where Izzy was getting confused. For the first time in the genius' life, he wasn't able to fully understand the curse Ayame had. This was becoming evident on his face, and Mimi was the first to notice it.  
  
"Koushiro, are you alright?" she asked, knocking on the redhead's skull lightly. "You seemed...worried about something."  
  
"Oh, no." Izzy waved a hand. He was used to Mimi calling him of his first name. Well, a long time ago, it seems. "It's just, I was still wondering how Rakirimon saved her life."  
  
The digimon in question heard this and turned his head to Izzy. "Do you really want to know how I saved Irania?"  
  
"Well, if you don't mind telling us." Izzy answered. "That still puzzles me."  
  
Rakirimon didn't slow down. He just continued walking, but he talked. "Irania was disowned by her parents and was given to her Aunt Lanie. One of the reasons she was disowned is because of the terrible disease that struck at her at birth. It was incurable, and they can't sustain her for long. Lanie, for obvious reasons, is my partner while she was still young, and is connected to me. She didn't have the money to sustain her niece, either, so we made a pact, along with some others. They were to take my data sample and duplicate it, and mix it with hers. That way, she will be able to survive. But she didn't accept that fact. That's the reason for the curse."  
  
"So, Ayame was half of you?" Tai asked, rather interested in the conversation that tells the girl's history.  
  
"Not really, no." Rakirimon stopped, knowing they've reached the place. "Let's say, it's like those humans called 'blood transfusion'." He took out his sword from its sheath and struck the ground with it. That's where the whole scenery changed. The ground was suddenly full of flower weeds and trees are randomly placed. But the one thing that surprised the Chosen is...  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"Takeru!"  
  
"Hikari!"  
  
"Daisuke"  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
"Iori!"  
  
"Ken!"  
  
The voices ran towards their direction, and a second later, they found themselves knocked down to the ground with their own digimons. No one was able to describe how happy they felt, some were even on the verge of tears.  
  
"Agumon! It's been a long time, buddy!" Tai exclaimed, hugging his orange dinosaur digimon.  
  
"Gabumon!" Matt said, with the glee of a nine year old. "You're here!"  
  
"Oh, Biyomon, I missed you so much!" Sora cried while embracing her pink bird digimon.  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi sniffed, hugging her own green plant digimon.  
  
"Tentomon! How're you? I miss you!" Izzy said, beaming on his red buy digimon.  
  
"Gomamon!" Joe smiled, kneeling down on his white and purple water digimon.  
  
"Patamon, it's so good to see you!" T.K. exclaimed, looking up at his yellow digimon taking residence of his head again.  
  
"Oh, Gatomon!" Kari said as she took her feline digimon in her arms.  
  
"Hey, V-Mon! How're you, buddy!" Daisuke said as he and his blue dragon digimon exchanged grins.  
  
"Armadimon!" Iori smiled, patting his yellow animal digimon at his hard back.  
  
"Hawkmon! Oh! I missed you so much!!" Yolei squealed, grabbing her bird digimon to a bearhug.  
  
"Wormmon! It's so good to see you!" Ken exclaimed as he mounted his green worm digimon on his shoulder.  
  
"This truly is a reunion." Rakirimon said with a faint smile, and then dedigivolved back into a whitish wolf and began to walk away from the overjoyed Digimon and their partners. Tai was first to notice that he is moving away.  
  
"Okamimon?" he asked. "Aren't you staying here?"  
  
"Oh, no." Okamimon answered. "I don't hang much around here. And besides, Lanie needs my help. Even though Irania is my partner now, things won't change the way it was before. Call on me if you need anything."  
  
Tai nodded. Ayame was very busy with her job, so the digimon must really want company. He was told by Iori and Yolei when they were still on the same apartment, that Lanie wasn't one to go out much. Lanie Johnson (the sister of Ayame's mother- American-French) lives there beside their apartment doors. So Okamimon must've a grand time staying with her.  
  
Agumon grinned. "Yolei notified Ayame of the reunion, who in turn told Rakirimon. We decided to surprise you guys. All the others were not that hard to convince, but Gomamon was pledged not to tell Joe."  
  
"And boy, was it a surprise." Yolei said, hearing Agumon. "Hawkmon never told me anything!"  
  
"As loyal I am to you, Yolei, I can't tell any surprises." Hawkmon answered, flying beside her. "It will spoil the whole thing."  
  
"Although Gomamon had the hardest time." Ken piped in, walking beside Yolei. "Joe comes here almost every week. Good thing Gomamon decided not to be a kill joy."  
  
"Why would I be, if this was to surprise our partners?" Gomamon huffed, beside his human doctor partner.  
  
"Well, Gomamon did the right thing, though." Joe said, smiling down at his digimon. "He and the other digimons really made us happy."  
  
"Oh, come on now!" Mimi exclaimed, breaking the conversation. "Rakirimon escorted us here to make use of the huge area! Are you guys going to stand there and chat, or are you going to help us with setting up the place?"  
  
After setting up the area, with blankets and baskets, they decided on playing games. The first came game was 'Truth or consequence', which was no use because most of the Chosen are hardheaded and information is hard to squeeze out. So they make use of the empty bottle of whiskey (AN: Yes, I believe they're drunk at this time. God, even Iori!) for a game of dare that night. Only dare, though.  
  
"Okay, Matt," Yolei said, pointing at the former singer through the campfire. "The bottle points you. Council!"  
  
The people and digimon fell into a deep thought for a while, while Yamato was smirking. That's when V-Mon popped his head.  
  
"Shing a shong!" he slurred. (AN: Was that the right one? Oh, probably.)  
  
"What song?"  
  
"Any shong!"  
  
"Anyone brought a guitar?"  
  
Izzy mused, the rampaged through his huge bag. "I took a guitar with me. Might come in handy." He glanced at Mimi's direction with a sweet smile.  
  
Matt took the instrument to his arms. "T'was a long time I last played these things. Oh well."  
  
(AN: Song by Aerosmith. I don't own it)  
  
~~  
  
I could stay awake just to hear your breathing  
  
Watch your smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
~~ ~~  
  
Yamato casted a glance at his wife, who was smiling sweetly. Biyomon and Gabumon grinned at each other with the words forming on the top of their heads that says, 'smitten.'  
  
~~ ~~  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure  
  
*  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
~~ ~~  
  
(AN: I'm going to cut it short since it was only a dare.)  
  
After Matt sang, everyone clapped, and Sora rewarded him a kiss and whispered something, almost seductively, which caused the blonde to smile widely.  
  
"I really love you." He said softly. Sora snuggled to him.  
  
The other people looked at them, knowing well what the redhead had said to her husband, and no one didn't question it.  
  
Matt took the bottle and spins it. It slowed down, to Tai, to Yolei, and it stopped to Ken. Everyone except him, Yolei and the digimons grinned. Matt gave them a look that says 'payback time!'.  
  
"Okay, Ken!" he exclaimed. "Here's what you will do." He stands up and whispered things in the younger boy's ear.  
  
The reaction was instantaneous. Ken first blushed, to a deeper color, and his jaw slacked. "What!"  
  
All the Chosen looked at him. Matt grinned and shouts in a loud voice, obviously drunk. "Ladies and gentlemen, I requested Mr. Ichijouji to do a French kiss on Ms. Inoue for..." he looked at his watch. "five minutes!" Looking at Yolei's shocked look, his grin widening. "And, for obvious reasons, Ms. Inoue, you return the kiss."  
  
The two had their jaw slack, almost touching the ground. The others began cheering them on. The digimons chose to hold their laughter. Ken and Yolei looked at each other. Well, the whiskey and vodka Mimi brought with her was blurring their senses.  
  
Without thinking, Ken placed his hand on the back of Yolei's head and pulled her into a kiss. At first, everyone was surprised of the cerulean haired man's actions, even Yolei.  
  
Much more to everyone's surprise, Yolei encircled her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Hawkmon and Wormmon looked at each other and grinned. Matt was looking at his watch. Tai, Mimi and Izzy exchanged glances. Hikari, Takeru, Iori and Joe smiled, drinking a bit of vodka.  
  
This went on for five absolutely five minutes, and then Matt yelled, "STOP!!" That's when Ken and Yolei released, gasping for air. Whoops and cheers came. Tai and Matt shared a high five. Meanwhile, Ken and Yolei were too blurry to even notice.  
  
Hikari smiled and placed a hand on Yolei's shoulder and whispered something on her ear. "Hey, not now..."  
  
*  
  
That night, they went inside the tents. There were only five tents so they have to share. Sora and Matt sharing one, Mimi and Izzy with another, Tai and Hikari in one, Takeru, Iori and Joe in the biggest, and Ken and Yolei with one. Although they were having trouble sleeping because of some unnecessary noise inside the Ishida's tent. But they weren't about to complain now.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, they all woke up, bright eyed and bushy tailed, oh wait, leave the bushy tailed. When asked about the last night's events, Ken and Yolei didn't remember anything clearly. Well, the dose of whiskey did its job. Even Sora and Matt, they were wondering why the hell they were nude the morning they woke up.  
  
It was Sunday already, so no one has a job to do. They spend the whole morning eating, playing, and also, Tai's personal favorite, talking about last night's events.  
  
Afternoon came, and they have to say goodbye to each other, although I don't think they're saying goodbye that long.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Well, I really want to put a little citrus, but I wanted to keep it PG-13 anyway. So what you think? Corny? Stupid? Nice? Don't hesitate to put in your opinions in the reviews! And also, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm having heartburn right now. Ain't got no boyfriend, so my life is basically your reviews! Got it? I bet you did. Dya ne! 


	15. The Next Target

Mai: Hey, I'm back! And I'm alive! Okay, I don't know, I'll just write this now...hey, Jim, give me back my keyboard!!  
  
Jim: No, because you are talking while you are writing, and I'm totally irritated of your voice. And no, I'm not Jim Kido. My name is James Raynor. Mai doesn't own Digimon, and she never will!  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER XV: THE NEXT TARGET  
  
The next morning, Yolei blinked. She woke up in their bedroom, but Ken seems to be early to go out. She sat up, felt her glasses on the sidetable, and found it along with a piece of paper, slipping her spectacles on, she found out it is a note from Ken, telling that his boss had given him a lead on Dano Chikora. Ken must've felt that it was his responsibility that his best friend got hurt. Daisuke was not one to show his problem around, so no one except Ken, Izzy, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari and herself knows what really happened. Taichi had tried to butt in, but Kari won't give him any slack.  
  
She went out to the kitchen and was about to fix food when she saw what awaited her. That man she called her boyfriend had prepared her breakfast before he left. Shaking her head, she sat down. "I swear, if ever we get married, I'm not going to let him do these chores." Eating in silence, she began wondering how the others are doing.  
  
~~  
  
Ken rubbed his temples in frustration. His boss had called him early in the morning telling him that they were investigating Daisuke's place for any leads on the serial killer. And they were on to something, until that certain lead ended up in the cherry haired guy's noodle cart. It was good he had prepared breakfast for Yolei before leaving. 'It better serve its purpose...'  
  
~~  
  
At the Hida and Akira Attorneys at Law, Iori filed up his papers. Another case was coming up, and his partner isn't around to give a hand. But it didn't matter. Both digidestined finished Law as cum laude, only that Ayame was ahead of five years. He scanned his new case, and sighed. It was kind of nice to be with the old gang, and with their digimon. They have taken their digimons with them. Well, almost all. Armadimon said he would just stay until he was needed. Hawkmon wanted to stay, just to give the two lovebirds some privacy. Wormmon was not thrilled of the fact that Hawkmon had practically convinced him, er, more like threaten him not to go with Ken. Sighing, he scratched his head in search for answers. And a call answered his little plea. It was his recent client, saying that she will need to talk to him today. After the call, he sat down on his recliner and tried to get comfortable.  
  
~~  
  
At Sora's, things were just the same. Matt had to go back to NASA early that morning, and had packed up the night before. The people at the space station were quite surprised with Gabumon joining them, but under Matt's wing, it was fairly fine for them.  
  
Sora and Biyomon stayed in the house, Biyomon helping out her partner with the outlines drawn on the sketch pad, well, everyone has a sense of taste, even digimons. Sora smiled as they helped each other with the chores. While her digimon was back at the digital world, she was kind of lonely. Matt was invited to work at NASA after graduating, but that didn't stop them from getting married. Sora, however, was not really staying inside the house for long because she had been invited to a fashion studio not long ago. That way, both of them are preoccupied with their jobs. It was really not the time to have children, although Matt didn't bother with protection, and she didn't, either. So time will decide it all, anyway.  
  
~~  
  
Izzy sat back on his computer chair. After the weekend, he was back at work, although it was a bit different with Tentomon hanging around. Joe's older brother, Jim, together with Sora's dad, had promised to visit him this week. So far, the digital world has no problems, save for a few fights by the Roachmon brothers that usually turns a beautiful field into a wasteland, and all sorts of stuff. Continuing his work, he typed along. Blinking, he suddenly remembered that it was Monday, and Joe would be coming over to be transported to the digital world for check-ups. Well, the doctor's going to have a great time, he thought, amused, since it was a miracle that the Roachmon brothers are still intact after all those fighting.  
  
Tentomon had been in regular contact with Izzy even though he was in the digital world, but standing by his partner was another thing. The bug digimon really want to stay by his partner, to help him with his small, unnecessary problems, such as, you know, dates, house bills, lab bills, things like that.  
  
~~  
  
Joe right now is walking his way towards Izzy's laboratory, Gomamon on his shoulder. It was kind of nice to be with his partner like the old times. The day was bright, and people didn't look frightened with the digimons. In fact, they like him. Especially little children who like Joe as he came by the same lane, tugging at his coat. Smiling, he thought of Reina. (AN: a.k.a. Rei that person who volunteered to take care of the lab while they're in the reunion. You didn't think that SHE will have a major role, did you?) She was the kindest woman he met. But of course, she knows about the digimons, as she worked under Izzy.  
  
And what he didn't know that he bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're go-ah Joe!" the feminine voice gasped. Joe looked up, to see a young woman, probably in her mid twenties, with long curled brown hair and mint green eyes.  
  
"Rei!" he exclaimed, straightening himself up and smiled. "How're you?"  
  
"Never better." She answered. Looking over his shoulder, she saw Gomamon getting fussed over by the little kids. "Looks like Gomamon is getting the special treatment."  
  
He followed her line of sight. "Yeah." He looked at her confusedly. "How'd you know he's Gomamon?"  
  
Rei grinned. "If you don't know, I was one of the children held captive by those evil digimon years ago."  
  
Joe blinked. Gomamon climbed to his shoulder again.  
  
"Well, now, aren't you supposed to be at Izzy's lab?" Rei asked, taking hold of Joe's hand. "Come on! I have heard that the Roachmon brother's are fighting again."  
  
Joe was appalled by the girl's enthusiasm, and let himself be dragged to Izzy's laboratory.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile, Taichi is lying down on his bed, wide awake. Although they just had their reunion, there is still something missing. Ayame had never contacted him. It was more like she was avoiding him. But he never thought of it that way. His love for Ayame is more than any voice on the back of his head. If he didn't call soon, he won't know what would happen next.  
  
Sighing, he sat up, and took the hand phone and began dialing. He heard two rings before he heard a beep.  
  
"This is Ayame Rose Akira's residence. I'm either at the Law Office or I'm out of the country. You can leave your message after the beep."  
  
When the beep started, Taichi already hung the phone. "Well, so much for calling her."  
  
But he spoke too soon. When he started to lie down, the phone rang. His eyes widened in exclamation. It took less than two seconds for him to grab the phone and give an appropriate hello.  
  
"Hello, Tai." Ayame's voice was heard on the other side. "I saw your number flash on the caller ID, and I forgot to change the message. Why did you call?"  
  
"I just want to greet you." Tai smiled, his heart feeling lighter than usual. "So, how are things?"  
  
"I'm fine, Tai, you don't need to worry about me. How about you?"  
  
"Me? I don't know...I just, oh what the heck. I miss you, Aira. A lot." He finished forlornly, gripping the receiver tightly.  
  
"Don't think you're alone in the matter. I miss you so much, Tai." She returned. "I wish this work of mine isn't so hard. I have to go out almost everyday. It was only a coincidence the other Chosen caught me in the office."  
  
"Aira, don't worry." Taichi said, looking up the ceiling. "If your heart is really in your job, we're not going to be a burden for you. I'll wait for you, even if it takes years."  
  
"Oh, Tai."  
  
"And hey, if time really is short, then - !" There was a gunshot, and the receiver was dropped.  
  
"Tai! Taichi?!" Ayame hold her receiver with both hands. "Taichi! Are you there!? What's happening? Taichi!" Panic swept over the woman. It couldn't be...  
  
She heard the receiver being picked up, but the voice she next heard wasn't Taichi's. "Two down. You're Ayame Akira, aren't you?"  
  
Ayame's heart skipped a beat. "Dano Chikora." She gasped, hate seeping through her words. "What have you done to Taichi?!"  
  
"Hmm, nothing, really. But I have to let him sleep for now. Who knows when he'll wake up. You are next." Dano laughed, and hung the phone.  
  
Ayame sank to the floor, her trembling hands still holding the phone. "If that's all I need to be with Taichi, then I won't waste any time." She ran out, grabbing her purse as she go.  
  
~~  
  
Ken returned home exhausted. Sitting down on the sofa, he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around, and then realized that Yolei was back to work. He decided to work on lunch for a bit, when suddenly the phone rang. He answered it, and immediately heard his girlfriend's voice.  
  
"Ken! You have to go to Odaiba Regional Hospital!" Yolei cried through the phone.  
  
Fear struck the young detective. 'Don't tell me that Chikora took out another?!' "What's happening, Yolei?!"  
  
"Tai...Taichi was shot..." Yolei said through tears. "Ayame told me that they were just talking on the phone, and then she heard a gunshot! Hrr, just go to the hospital now! We'll explain to you when you get there!"  
  
Ken nearly dropped the phone. Taichi...this is not going too well. Taking his trenchcoat, he went out, missing the paper beside the door.  
  
+ Two shot. What should I do for the next victim, Ichijouji? +  
  
~~  
  
Mai: Whew, thank God that's done. Hmm, give me reviews, and I'll gladly continue this story. I've got one good week to make up for the stories I've left behind! Bye! 


End file.
